


Adrenaline

by Sloppyunicornboy



Category: Chanyeol - Fandom, Jackson Wang - Fandom, Side Vixx, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin, Chanyeol - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hakeyon, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, IfyousquinthardenoughIhaveacumplaykink, IfyousquintreallyhardtheresChanbaek, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jeon Jeongguk | Jungkook - Freeform, Jung Hoseok | Hoseok, Kim Namjoon Daddy, Kim Namjoon | Namjoon, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin - Freeform, Kim Taehyung | Taehyung, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Making Love, Min Yoongi| Yoongi, Minjoon are husbands, Minjoon in love, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin | Jimin - Freeform, Polyamory, Power Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Taegihope, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Tortured Min Yoongi, Violence, Vixx - Freeform, body praise, i should sleep, mafia, mafia leader namjoon, minjoon - Freeform, side chanbaek, taegi - Freeform, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloppyunicornboy/pseuds/Sloppyunicornboy
Summary: "Once I pull this trigger offYou'll be begging me to stop." - Chase Atlantic(Same story, just name change)





	1. "Fight or Flight?"

_Stab._

“Hyung, we have to go.” someone yelled.

_Stab._

“Damn it, hyung we fucking have to go.”

Hoseok could feel the adrenaline through his veins, he could barely get a grip on what was happening. But when reality set in the world around him was spinning, and walking was completely out of the question

“Hyung, snap out of it, if we don’t go now, the cops are going to find out that you killed him, and what would the boss say about that? Let’s fucking go.”

And in just two seconds, Hoseok was running on his feet, nearly tripping each time, but he had gotten out. He heard the sound of the sirens, the sound of his feet hitting the ground, but it didn’t register that he was running. They had orders from the boss, they had to kill him or he’d rat on them. He’d tell about the organization, the company, everything that went down for G634, and the boss nor Hoseok could have that. He had to protect him, he had to protect him with his very soul. When Taehyung shoved him into the car he finally realized what happened.

“Hyung, we have to get you into the house going unseen, you know how Jimin in. If he sees that there is blood on you we‘re all fucking dead. Why did you stab him to a bloody pulp for, huh? Why couldn’t you have stuck with the assignment, figure out what the fuck he knows and keep it moving. Why did you have to go and stab him, hyung?”

“The boss told us, by any means necessary.” the ringing in Hoseok’s ears was slowly fading finally he could hear himself think.

“Hyung, he said get information,” Taehyung said in an agitated tone.

“Will you just fucking drive before I kick your ass.”

The younger went silent, the drive went on without much conversation, but Hoseok’s mind could barely get past the guy’s face. He went by the name, Rudy. When they asked him about the organization. They told you that we're going to fight many men. Hoseok couldn’t believe he could get so angry so quickly, but finding him was his main objective. He had to protect him. The love of his life, getting him back was the only thing Hoseok could focus on.

“You do know the boss isn’t going to like the idea of you getting blood everywhere.”

“If the boss complains about anything other than me killing Rudy, he better have a good fucking excuse for it.”

“Have blood on his

And in a blink of an eye, Hoseok was exiting the car as if he had stolen something the neighbor's house. Hoseok was part of the company for this reason. He was quick, he thought on his feet, and he was able to smell bullshit from a mile away. Hoseok snaked his way through the halls, and up the steps to the office. Hoseok stood forward, knocking softly to not awaken anyone else in the house.

“You may enter.”

Hearing that voice made Hoseok feel anxious, he knew that when it came to it, this man held the key to his own life.

Shutting the door, before taking his place. Hoseok stood in silence. There were a lot of things Hoseok learned from Namjoon. The elder hates being interrupted when he is speaking. He also hated when the boys were covered in blood because Jimin would hound his ass about his perfectly pearl white carpet being messed up. So when the younger looked in his direction his eyes narrowed and his body stiffened.

“Hoseok. I hear you killed Rudy.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And what were the grounds for the annihilation. I said, get information.”

“No sir, you said, get information, do whatever it is necessary.”

“And did you get information.”

“Yes.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“Rudy had no affiliations with the organization in question. He was told that if he kept quiet his family would be safe.”

“Bullshit. Continue.”

“He told us that someone by the name of JW would be coming to his house, to pick up a specific package…”

“Stalling.”

“Oh why yes, the most important part. It was known to JW that we would be coming to see Rudy. So someone you affiliate with has been leaking information to JW. Seems as if we have a rodent problem.”

“A rat?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“So Rudy was, what exactly?”

“That's the problem boss, we didn’t get dick from him other than him telling us about a guy name JW.”

“And the reasoning behind your killing.”

“He had information on him.”

The boss stiffened softly, removing his glasses. There were people who were beautiful and then there was the boss. He was absolutely gorgeous and that’s what always made him a threat to the different organizations. They called him the boss, but he was known as Kim Namjoon. The biggest and most powerful man of his organization. He could have you killed and make it look like a suicide, he could have you tortured and they’d say it was self inflicted. Hoseok knew when he got trapped on this mess that, Kim Namjoon was who he’d end up working for. Kim Namjoon was a businessman first and a family man second. He lived in a nice secluded house with his husband Park Jimin. He was aware of the lifestyle they had Namjoon decided, but he decided that being apart would mean getting his hands dirty. And the boss doesn’t like to clean up.

“And what was it?”

“They moved him.”

“Where?”

“That was the information I was trying to get from him.”

“Before?”

“He called me a bitch. So I hit him.”

“Go on.”

“The story goes like this when we went over to see Rudy..”

“Get to the goddamn point. I don’t have all fucking night.”

Hoseok winced when Namjoon raised his voice but continued.

“He got stabbed because he said he was going to go to the cops. JW said if he talked to us go straight to the cops, and that means he would break down the whole organization. That everything would be for nothing, and I would lose him. Boss, I told you when I first…”

“Don’t get all whiny bitchy with me, we’ll find him. You just have to pick and choose your battles. This is one that I will say you did well on. You called it right. Now. Shower up. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a lot of work to get some insight into the police station.”

“Why don’t you just talk to that police officer, Jeongguk.”

“That’s a thought. Go shower. Jimin made dinner downstairs, you boys go eat up and get some rest.”

With that being said, Hoseok dashed straight to the shower. The feeling of blood caked on made his skin itchy. He quickly turned on the water, and removed his clothes. Waiting for a few moments, before stepping in. The steaming hot water felt like it was melting everything off. The fact that he killed Rudy, the fact that they moved him to a different location. Everything was melting off, he ran his fingers through his golden blonde locks. He heard the door open, and close. He smiled softly.

“It’s about time you came in here. I thought I would be showering alone.”

“Alone? Ha! And miss this view? Ha!.” Taehyung howled.

“You know, we will find him,” Taehyung said softly, slipping in the shower, sliding in front of Hoseok.

“I hope so, I wonder what kind of shape he will be in when we do.”

“Probably in the worst shape possible.”

“Do you think he will still love us. Like he said.”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t.”

“Well, he’s never been, ya know. Open about it.”

“Well. He’s always been like that. Are you beginning to doubt his love or yours?”

“No! I love him. I just miss him.”

Hoseok grabbed Taehyung’s face, softly planting a kiss on the younger’s lips.

“I do too. God. I miss him too. But until we find him, we have to stay strong together. Remember our first date?”

“And he was trying to decide how to hold both of our hands?”

“Or if he was going to hold them at all?”

“He was so nice to pay for us to eat.”

“And shopping. That’s when you discovered your love for expensive things.”

They both let out a long breath of air and held each other closely.

“We are going to get him back, puppy. We just need to hold on for a little while longer.”

Namjoon had stood by the door of the bathroom, listening to Taehyung and Hoseok talk. He smiled a bit to himself, before walking away from the door. Finding peace in this life was really hard for most people. Of course, everyone had a vice. Hoseok’s was smoking, Taehyung’s was drinking. But when Namjoon found himself in distress and disarray. He’d have sex with the one person he loved more than himself. His beautiful husband. Park Jimin.

Namjoon wondered before finding Jimin in their bedroom. He was laying down on his phone, but that's not what caught Namjoon’s attention. It was the fact that Jimin was dressed in lingerie, black at that.

“I guess you are enjoying the view.”

“I am. Where did you get this?”

“I’m not sure. Daddy buys me so many nice things I can never tell where he gets it from.”

The younger smiled in his direction, lifting up seductively. Jimin’s hair was black, and it seemed to be the rudest moments of Namjoon’s life. This morning, his hair was blonde, but now that it’s back to black. Namjoon knew what the occasion was.

“Happy Anniversary, Daddy.” Jimin purred.

“Mm. Happy Anniversary to you too, baby. You look so nice in that.”

“It would look better off.”

Namjoon groaned. “Yes, it would. It belongs on the floor.”

“And where do I belong?”

“Well, you.” Namjoon began. “You, my beautiful, baby. You belong underneath me with your nails in my back.”

“Daddy always says the nicest things to me.”

“And baby always looks the best for daddy.” Namjoon moved towards the bed, before sitting down he picked Jimin up and set him on his lap.

“You smell like Lavender. My favorite scent.”

“Does Daddy like my hair?” Jimin tilted his head from side to side to give a better view.

“Of course, he does.”

“And does daddy like my lingerie?”

“So much..”

“Tell me how good I look.”

“Why don’t I show you.” Namjoon said smirking, leaning up to kiss his husband, their lips pushing against each other. When they kissed it always felt like home to Namjoon. The way Jimin would melt into his body had him wondering how long it would be before Jimin got tired of it. Namjoon’s hands roamed against the younger’s physique causing Jimin to moan into their lips. Namjoon finally rested his hands on Jimin’s perfectly round ass. He added few playful smacks knowing how much it turned Jimin on. Namjoon’s lips traveled down to under the base of Jimin’s neck causing the younger to hum in response.

“Mm. You are so pretty, baby. You got all dressed up for Daddy. How sweet of you.” Namjoon licked up and down Jimin’s neck, the response he got almost made him shiver. Jimin’s head was thrown back and he was quietly groaning.

“A-anything for daddy.” Jimin hissed.

“Is that so.” Namjoon flipped them over, keeping Jimin’s legs wrapped around his torso, before dipping down again, his mouth attaching to Jimin’s neck, once more. Namjoon’s fingers began to tear at the material of the lingerie. As nice as it was, it belonged on the floor in shreds.

“Daddy...I really liked that one.” The younger whined into the elder’s touch.

“Don’t worry, pretty boy. Daddy’s going to make sure before we toss it out. That we figure out who made it.”

Jimin sighed in content, and Namjoon went to work on his body. His hands were always steady, as he began roaming the younger’s body. His lips moved up and down Jimin’s body making sure there was not a single part that went untouched, or unloved. This was the kind of sex that happened only on anniversaries, most of the time, Jimin would receive compliments while his head was buried in a pillow. But Namjoon had almost died in the past year, so deciding to show his lover how much he loved him was his way of apologizing.

“Spread your legs, pretty boy.”

Namjoon took a hold on Jimin’s thighs before dipping down. The elder’s tongue began lapping at the hole, giving short strides towards his scrotum area and back down, this caused the younger’s hands to twine in his hair. The sounds of Jimin whimpering filled the room.

“God. You taste so good, pretty boy.” Namjoon moaned, twirling his tongue at the hole.

“Oh - _fuck_.”

When Namjoon slipped his tongue inside, Jimin was a complete mess. His hands were gripping onto Namjoon’s hair tightly.

“Daddy is so good to me.” Jimin whimpered.

“Grab the lube for me, baby.”

The younger half leaned over to the drawer pulling out the lubrication, eagerly pushing his body back into the position it was in.

“Daddy..give me.”

A smirk played on Namjoon’s mouth. “Give you what, pretty boy.”

“You. Damn it. Give me you. Fuck. No fair. Daddy isn’t supposed to be mean for anniversaries.”

“No, but I can’t help but enjoy toying with you”

“Daddy needs to make love to me and not toy me.”

Namjoon poured a dime size of lube on his fingers, warming it up a bit.

“But pretty boy.”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“You are my toy.”

“No-Ah fuck.”

Namjoon cut off Jimin’s statement by inserting his finger inside of the younger. Jimin’s sweet moans filled the air, nothing but curse words escaping his lips. When Namjoon inserted his second finger the boy's hips bucked up, crying out for the elder. Namjoon leaned his mouth leaned up towards the younger’s throbbing cock, humming before taking it in. His fingers pumping a quickening pace as his head bobbed on his lover's cock.

“Fuck. Daddy. Oh—god.” Jimin choked.

“Come on, baby. I’m sure you can be louder than that.” Namjoon said pulling off Jimin’s tip and picking up the pace, his finger’s hitting the velvet wall inside of Jimin causing the younger’s hips to arch into Namjoon’s mouth.

“Daddy— Oh _shit._ _Fuck me_. Fuck me, please...Daddy, I’m begging.” Jimin cried.

 

Namjoon pulled his mouth off slowly, along with removing his fingers from the younger earning whine. Namjoon pulled down his jeans, allowing them to pool at the end of his long legs. He’d reach over to the side to grab another amount of lubrication. Warming it up slightly, and wrapping his hand around his own cock. Giving a few lazy tugs he aligned himself with Jimin’s hole causing a reaction out of the both of them.

“So full.” Jimin croaked.

“Tell me, when to mo—”

“Move. Daddy. _Move._ ”

Namjoon’s hips slammed into the younger, over and over. Hearing the sounds of Jimin’s moaning mixing with his own groans were driving him wild. When Namjoon looked down he noticed the younger’s eyes were rolling into his head, his mouth shaped into an “O” shape. His moans were merely pants and whimpers right now..

“Tell me, Daddy.” Jimin’s whined

“Tell you what, baby.”

“Tell me how I look.”

Namjoon lifted Jimin up and began using his hips to thrust.

“You look so good for me. So fucking good.” Namjoon licked his lips, nuzzling the boy.

Jimin smiled in response. “More daddy.”’

“You are such a pretty boy. I love you so much, baby..so fucking good to me..” Namjoon’s hips thrusted harsher into the younger.

“Ah, I- Ah- love you, daddy.” Jimin panted out

“Do you love my cock, baby? Filling you up so nice and perfect.”

“God. I love daddy’s cock. So big for me. Do I take daddy’s cock well?” Jimin whimpered, again.

“You always take my cock well.”

“I want to get on top.”

And before Namjoon knew, he was on his back with Jimin realigning his cock with his hole sinking down slowly. A loud groan released from Namjoon’s mouth.

“Fuck. Good boy.”

This was Jimin’s favorite part of sex. The act in itself, Namjoon understood why. It was the time Jimin could take control and show off all his sex faces to his husband.

Jimin’s hips rolled around and Namjoon hips bucked, looking up at the younger.

“Damn. Come on pretty boy, go easy.”

“You said, do more tricks. Well of course Daddy.”

Jimin’s riding skills were immaculate, his body rolled everywhere causing Namjoon to feel the tightness quicker than he expected. But with Jimin toying with his orgasm it became a game.

Namjoon rested his hands on the younger’s hips before tightening his grip, thrusting to meet the younger’s drops and before he knew it the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of Jimin coming undone on top on and the words leaving his lips were the elder’s name. Just as Jimin was finishing, Namjoon chased his own orgasm causing the younger to whimper in overstimulation.

A few seconds passed as they both caught their breath from the passionate lovemaking.

“I want to keep it.”

“Keep what.”

“I want to be filled with your cum until tomorrow. ”

Namjoon bit his lip, before reaching over to grab Jimin’s pink plug, flipping them over and pulling out, his fingers pushed inside the younger quickly, and added the plug.

“So full,” Jimin whispered sexed out.

Namjoon lifted up, grabbing his shirt he was wearing, and swiftly wiped down his chest, not wanting to keep his husband waiting for aftercare.

He pulled Jimin to his chest, softly stroking his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, pretty boy.”

“Do you promise?”

“Of course.”

“Happy Anniversary, Daddy.”

“Happy Anniversary, baby.”

The soft sound of Jimin’s snores was enough to put Namjoon under.

 

 

The sound of rain pattered at the window was soft. The rain reminded Yoongi of happiness. It reminded him of home. Whether home was cuddling on a single mattress with his boyfriends or cuddling in his king size mattress. It felt like home. It was where Hoseok would drop his arm over Taehyung the way Yoongi did while the younger slept in ball. He missed them so much, the moonlight glistened on the sunshine, and crescent moon necklace they all had gotten custom made. Hoseok being the sun, and Taehyung being the crescent. It was the only thing he wore in his sleep, and it was the only comfort he had laying in this empty storage place with leaking pipes and a crappy mattress.

“Get up bitch. JW wants to talk with you. maybe he will let eat. You look rather small.” One of the many goons he’s seen today bark.

They fed him just enough so he wouldn’t die, but so little that it left Yoongi wanting more. The elder lifted his almost lifeless body to see a taller man standing in front of him.

“Min Yoongi! It seems like yesterday since. I’ve seen you.”

“It was yesterday.”

“Well heavens, aren’t you just a little snappy today.”

“You would be too, if you were kidnapped out of your sleep.”

“Aw. That was almost two months ago, I think.”

“No. Bitch. It was six months ago.”

Before Yoongi knew it, JW’s palm went across his face, leaving a stinging pressure.

“No. What did I tell you about calling me mean names Yoongi? I haven’t asked you any real questions. What do you know about Madame.”

“I know nothing of her work. You know that. When I worked for you, we never directly handled anything with her. As far as we were concerned, she never existed.”

“But you snooped around my office, you contacted someone. Who did you contact.”

“Jackson. I contacted nobody.”

“I fucking told you not to call me that. My name is JW to you, bitch.”

Yoongi’s eyes narrowed over at the blonde boy, clenching his jaw in.

“How’s Hoseok doing lately?”

“The last phone call I had was four months ago.”

“Mm. Do you want to call him? Or should I have the others pay him a little visit.”

“I’m not fucking with you and your ways to manipulate me.”

“If you didn’t call anyone why is Madame asking for a bigger cut of my money, Yoongi.”

“How many times to do I fucking have to say I don’t know.”

Yoongi was pulled up by the collar of his shirt, seeing Jackson eye him in the face sadistic made his stomach turn.

“Call Hoseok. If madame keeps asking for money, the only way I’ll keep you alive is if he sends me money..” Jackson threw Yoongi back, throwing the phone at his face.

Yoongi was hoping that this was the one-time Hoseok had been in deep sleep. His shaky hands dialed the number he knew.

“Hello?” Sounded on the second ring.

Jackson’s head snapped over to Yoongi, snatching the phone out his hand.

“Hoseok. JW here. Yoongi called you because you need to forward me money to my bank account.”

“Because your bitch couldn’t stop being nosy.”

“What will happen if you don’t? Good question.”

Yoongi’s body was completely snatched up. His body unable to move inside of the hold that the person holding him had. When Yoongi’s body impacted with the damned floor, he shivered.

“Take your clothes off.” The deeper voice ordered.

“No. I’m not fucking taking my clothes off.”

The dark man’s knee connected to the side of Yoongi’s jaw causing him to let out a yelp in response.

“Fucking take your clothes off you bitch. Don’t make me say it again.”

Yoongi reached his hand up to where he was kneed in the face, he stood up almost falling back down. Yoongi had been wearing a black pair of sweatpants and a very thin shirt. The rather taller man slammed Yoongi down on the hard dark wood board. His back stinging from the impact.

“Be nice. And this won't hurt. But be rude. It will be painful.”

When he felt hands on his wrist, he began wiggling his body all around. Trying to push out of the hold that was on him.

“Get the fuck off me!” Yoongi shouted, but his shout was shortly cut off, and a breath was taken in when he a fist was connected to his stomach.

“Don't be such a little bitch. I told you to be nice.” The voice snapped at him. His hands were slammed down onto the board and restrained as tight as they possibly could be.

“Boss. What should I do first?”

There was a little bit of an uncomfortable silence, but Yoongi anxiety got the best of him. His breathing could be heard a mile away. His arms tugged at the restraints, he felt the burn in his wrist, but that was below his levels of concerns. And just like a flash Yoongi’s face was covered. He heard a bit of shuffling.

“Why don’t we play a little game. You listen quietly. And we have fun.”

And with the silence, it brought water being poured over Yoongi’s face. Yoongi turned his head back and forth. He caught a bit of water in. His arms wiggled rubbing harshly against the restraints. And in a second the cloth was removed, and Yoongi had been pulled up. He was coughing a bit, trying to take in as much oxygen as he could, before he could get himself together. He got slammed back against the hard board, the cloth over his face, this time his head was between someone’s hands. He couldn’t move his head either right not left.

The water came down quicker and harder this time. Yoongi fidget more and more trying to fight but he couldn’t. Everything was happening too fast for him until it began to be so much that his body was slipping from him his grips.

When Yoongi’s consciousness regained, he found his stomach being pushed down on. His body jolted up before he could speak. He was vomiting on himself, and the table.

“Gosh. You are so fucking disgusting. Too bad Hoseok can’t see you like this?”

“Leave him out of this.”

“He has to give me money. He’s included. Hey, Hoseok say hi to Yoongi.”

“Hello, Hyung.”

Yoongi almost lost it when he heard Hoseok’s voice.

But before he could respond he yelped in pain when feeling a sharp blade pierce through his side

“Now, Yoongi it’s impolite to not speak. I mean you are his bitch after all.”

Yoongi began panting feeling the same blade go into the same area again, he clenched his teeth together.

“Come on Yoongi. Speak.”

Yoongi winced at the tone of Jackson’s voice. There was the same blade, but it had moved from Yoongi’s sides to his thighs.

“H-Hi Ho- Ah!” Yoongi grimaced in pain tears finally streaming down his face.

Jackson continued laughing at Yoongi’s pain before Hoseok shouted.

“Stop! Fucking stop! I will send you the money..”

“No! You won’t! This son of a bitch doesn’t deserve the money.” Yoongi shouted.

“Do you think you are in any position to say what I don’t deserve?” Jackson looked over at Yoongi in annoyance.

“I don’t give a shit. Hoseok no! Do—

Yoongi yelled at the top of his legs when he felt what he figured was a scalpel pierce through skin point first. Yoongi’s eyes watered before he starting panting. He felt the pain.

“Now Hoseok, if you don’t send me the money, the scalpel in his leg will be turned each fucking time do you understand me?”

 

Jeon Jeongguk had been the first in his family to be a police officer, so when he was bent over the table taking cock from one of the most wanted criminals in his department. It made him question his morale as to how he ended up here with his hands gripping the tiny table in the shitty motel he had gotten. In Jeongguk’s eyes, this was as close to a relationship he was ever going to get.

“Shit, piggy boy. You take dick so well it should be criminal.” the man behind him groaned, death gripping his hips before releasing into him causing Jeongguk to groan.

Jeongguk finally pushed himself off the table without a single word. He knew how this went, they would fuck and afterward not speak until Madame contacted him. When the boy wiped off his face with cold water and step out the bathroom. He noticed Madame was standing in front of him.

“I love money. And power. There’s no space for you. But I will tell you my names Seokjin.”

“Just try not to hurt anyone.” Jeongguk finally sighed to himself.

“Why do you want me? Like we haven’t even been on a real date before.”

Jeongguk sighed. His throat went dry and waved off the elder.

“I’m going to call it in for the night,” Jeongguk said coldly.

“You can’t leave you have to discuss the stuff you’ve talk with that guy from the company.”

“No. My meeting with him is tomorrow. You have to find him before I talk to him.”

“I already know where he is. I even told JW I want more than half of his intake.” Jin said matter of factly.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because JW is nothing but a bitch. He will pitch a tantrum like a toddler before we know it Yoongi will be in my clutches and I’ll be able——

“Do you not realize that could get him hurt? If you know he’s an out of control toddler?”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“If you knew that you wouldn’t make those decisions without consulting me.”

“Consulting? I am Madame! I consult no one.” Jin shouted.

“You’ve made this my fucking business. You should!” Jeongguk shouted back.

“Watch yourself, Gukkie Wookie. You wouldn’t want to die because you were being a bad boy to me. You already are risking jail time.”

Jeongguk sighed before he began. “I made a deal with the company that I’d bring Yoongi back.”

“And you will.”

“God, you just don’t think about anyone but yourself. Madame, for once, have some kind of empathy. That’s someone’s boyfriend, son. He’s someone!”

“Someone who got tangled into the wrong crowd.” Seokjin said nonchalantly.

“So what if he dies? You do know that your group of men can’t handle the company.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because your men are weak and simple-minded. The company is family oriented. You think a group of strangers are going to be able to top the fight of family?”

“Come on Gukkie. Don’t be like that?” Jin pouted walking towards the younger.

“Be like what?”

“You are getting defensive again. You can’t be a crooked cop and have feelings.”

“Oh fuck off. I know what I said.” Jeongguk snarled.

“You know you are only acting this way because I am ignoring the fact that you are in love with me.”

Jeongguk stopped with his back turned to Seokjin.

“No. I am acting this way because unlike your weak ass. I have a heart.”

“Oh, now crooked pig has a heart. Don’t forget. I just fucked you. How strong are you.”

“Just because I take dick in my ass doesn’t mean I’m weak.”

“Aww. Piggy wiggy is suddenly caring. Don’t forget that I give you money for your mother to be in a better hospital, and to be taken care of. Stop having feelings for everyone.” Jin mocked.

Jeongguk bit his tongue before sighing. “No. The only feelings I have are for you.”

“Which is incredibly childish and dumb of you.”

Jeongguk fought back his urge to scream. He’d grabbed his keys and pushed himself through the door.

Jeongguk couldn’t figure out what to say, but he called someone who he’d confide in to meet him at his favorite place to eat.

**12:34 am: Meet me at Balaji. I’m paying.**

Jeongguk slipped his phone into his pocket as he slipped into his car. His hands gripped the wheel. Balaji was a twenty-minute drive from his location. But he wanted it to be longer. He wanted to get his head together.

 

Jeongguk hated himself every time he’d fuck Seokjin. Every time he saw himself lose a sense morality. He loved Seokjin, on what grounds of loving him was still unsure, but Jeongguk was desperately in love with him.he was a criminal nonetheless a criminal. His heart was beating against his rib cage. There were tears streaming down his face from everything Madame had said to him. From his rejection to speaking about his mother. He loved his mother, but she was getting older in age and things didn’t work like when he was a kid. But she always had ways of making him think she was fine until when she had gotten terminally ill. The doctor's bills racked up and he had just gotten out of the police academy.

When he met Seokjin he had been sitting in his car with his finger on the trigger. No one was going to help him pay for his mother’s hospital bills. His brother in the military and his father left because his mother had gotten too ill.

 _Jeongguk held the_ glock _twenty-two in his mouth as tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t handle life anymore. Everything was going wrong. His mother was ill and he couldn’t pay for her. He couldn’t contact his brother he had no one. Even his father left._

_There was a knock on his window, and he looked over with puffy eyes. He’d removed the gun from his mouth setting it to his side before rolling down the window._

_“Can you take me to my house. One of my idiot people left me here and it’s raining.”_

_“No. Get lost.”_

_“I saw you.”_

_“Saw me?”_

_“I saw you in here about_ blow _your brains out.”_

_“And?”_

_The man laughed. “You are in a police car. Trying to splatter your brains on the back window. Isn’t that up for my curiosity.”_

_“No. It isn’t your business.”_

_“It_ is, _because I saw you.”_

_“If you saw someone shoot someone is it your business.”_

_“Well..that's an interesting question to get from a cop isn’t it.”_

_Jeongguk mentally cursed himself, before unlocking the door for the man to get in._

_“Hi. I’m_ madame _.”_

_“Madame? That’s funny. Jeongguk.”_

_“It’s a relatively long story, but I can tell you while we are driving to my place.”_

 

When Jeongguk had made to the restaurant, he checked his phone to see he had gotten a few calls, he hurried into the restaurant to find the familiar black haired boy tapping impatiently at his glass before locking eyes.

“Do you know I lied to Namjoon about where I was going at twelve in the morning.” Jimin snarled.

“Well. Tell him you know me.” Jeongguk said softly smiling at sitting at the table.

“What are you nuts? If he knew a divorce would be fucking terrible. I do love my husband.”

“Then why are you here with me.”

Jimin narrowed his eyes. “Listen brat. I could be at home with my husbands fat cock im my throat instead I am here.”

“Madame knows where Yoongi is.”

“Alright. How so we get Madame on our side.”

“H—She’s really hard to get close to because she’s a bit of a b—

“Listen kid. I love my husband more than life itself. If I have to personally fuck this bitch to get Yoongi back I will.”

“It’s not that simple. Are you aware she’s the most wanted drug lord.” The younger shrugged.

“I am aware. I am also aware that I can make anyone want to fuck me in one glance.” Jimin growled, before composing himself.

“You’d cheat on your husband on someone you love so much. You’d die for—-

“If it meant keeping my family safe.”

“Would you tell him.”

There was a brief silence when the waitress brought Jimin his plate of food. She’d told him to enjoy and bowed. Her face turning a cherry red when he flashed her a smile.

“Do you have to be flirty all of the time.” Jeongguk muttered.

“Why? Jealous?”

“Of course not.”

“Oh yeah. Madame is the one who is kicking your hearts ass lately. I remember.”

“Not the point. She knows where he is. But she threatened JW. She told him she wanted more of his intake.”

“Why the fuck would she say?”

“Because he’s a toddler.” Jeongguk said before waving his hand.

“That could get Yoongi hurt.”

“I said the same.”

“So what do we do?” Jeongguk questioned.

“Let’s see what happens after you and Namjoon’s meeting. And I will have a better answer.”

 

 

_“Who’s a good boy for us?”_

_“I am!”_

_“You are me and Hobi’s good boy, right?”_

_“Yes! I am a good boy.”_

_“You are our good boy. We love you so much.”_

_“I love you both so very much.”_

_The silence that happened between the elder and Taehyung had the younger wondering what was going on in his brain. He felt Yoongi stiffen slightly. They had been in the hotel room for one more night. The last night that Taehyung knew he would be seeing the elder. No one told him why, but Hoseok and him had to run away for a while. That’s all either of them said. Even in his subspace, he knew something was wrong._

_“Puppy?”_

_“Yes, Sir?”_

_“Take care of Hoseok in his times of needs while you are away. Whatever you both get into, just know that Sir loves you both. Hoseok will protect you, but make sure you protect him too.”_

_Taehyung felt the stiffness from the elder, so he cuddled him closer. “Don’t worry. I will protect Master with all I can. You both saved me. I owe you both my life. Even if it means dying.”_

_Yoongi breathed_ softly _and kissed Taehyung’s forehead. “I know you will, but dying isn’t an option for either of you. If you feel like you are going to die, you report to me. You make it home to me or Hoseok. I don’t care how irrational that sounds. You make it home to me.”_

_“Yes, hyung.”_

_“Thank you_ my _favorite, baby boy. Now come closer, hyung is cold. And our sunshine is still in the shower…”_

_“Hyung..”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I love you so much.”_

_“I love you so much more.”_

Taehyung’s eyes had snapped open, and he hadn’t realized he was crying in his sleep. Unaware that when he woke up Hoseok’s face was in his neck. Before he got a chance to question it. He heard Hoseok whimpering.

“Tae. I know you are sleep. But Yoongi’s alive. He isn’t okay. I heard him scream and yelp.” Hoseok hiccuped. “He was being hurt Tae. Our boyfriend was being hurt. I can’t protect him. I can’t protect you.”

Taehyung felt Hoseok’s arms tighten around his body. “I promised to protect you both with my life. With my whole life. Nobody loves Kim Taehyung and Min Yoongi like I do. No one. I’d die for you both. You two are all I have left. I abandoned my family for you two. I won’t be complete without you two. Tae. I just, I wish I knew how to help him. I’m so powerless and so defenseless. I love you so much puppy. I hope even in your sleep you know that Hobi loves you so fucking much.”

Taehyung’s eyes were pouring and his body felt hot. He’d never heard Hoseok like this and quite frankly him sounding like this had Taehyung’s blood boiling. He tried his best to keep his composure while Hoseok was crying. He turned over and wrapped his arms around the elder and laying a kiss on his forehead.

The younger kept his movements to a minimum until he heard the sounds of Hoseok’s snores. When he was sure that the elder was completely knocked out, Taehyung slid from the elder’s body. He stole a glance at Hoseok’s sleeping body. As he had gotten dressed he wondered how he was going to find Yoongi. How he was even going to bring him home. Fuck strategies, fuck respect, fuck Namjoon’s tactics. This was his boyfriend. Someone who protected him. Taehyung tightened his headband, before slipping into his leather jacket. He pulled a piece of paper out his pocket and scribbled a note.

 

_Went to find our boy._  
_Don’t look for me._

_Don’t tell Namjoon._

_Keep quiet._

_We will be together again. I promise._

_Remember what hyung said. “We must report to him before we want to die.”_

_I love you, Master._

_Puppy._


	2. Blood Circulating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ["Inside a lie  
> That we can’t even escape from
> 
> Don’t even know  
> Where all these crazy people came from  
> They must be all the same] -Mistake by Drug Restaurant

_ “Hi. Park Jimin. I’m the new detective on this case.” The elder reached out shaking the officers hand _

 

_ “Hi! Nice to meet you. I’m Jeongguk. We will be working as partners.”  _

 

_ “So what’s so special about this case? The chief said it was in drugs.” The elder questioned.  _

 

_ “...well kind of. We’ve been following these two people who we feel are apart of the organization and the company.”  _

 

_ “Organization of what?”  _

 

_ “That's the problem. These dicks only call themselves the company and the organization.”  _

 

_ “So what’s the deal. Two gangsters are trying to see who’s dick is bigger how is this our problem.”  _

 

_ Jeongguk frowned. “...They didn’t brief you at all, did they?”  _

 

_ “They said we are dealing with gangsters.”  _

 

_ “No. Gangsters are the least of our problems.”  _

 

_ “Men with guns, I assume.”  _

 

_ “How did you know that?”  _

 

_ “I’m a smart cookie.” Jimin smiled.  _

 

_ “Okay so. JW is his name.”  _

 

_ “What is he apart of?”  _

 

_ “Strange thing is… neither. He sits in the middle.”  _

 

_ “He’s unneeded. The organization is a drug ring? Cocaine and hardcore drugs. And the company is for guns and protection?”  _

 

_ The younger boy nodded in surprise. “You are good.”  _

 

_ “I know.”  _

 

_ “So how do we catch them?”  _

 

_ “You won’t. In these kind of links, there’s talk. Someone has a blind side.”  _

 

_ “Us.”  _

 

_ “Not just us, but JW as well.”  _

 

_ “Why?”  _

 

_ “Think about it. If you were in both groups per say. One in drugs and the other in protection. What is JW?” Jimin questions.  _

 

_ “I don’t know.”  _

 

_ “An outsider, Jeongguk.”  _

 

_ “How?”  _

 

_ “Because he can’t offer anything. Not drugs because the organization has that.  And not protection because the company has that. It makes him an outlier.”  _

 

_ Jimin watched Jeongguk scratch his head in confusion.  _

 

_ “The outlier, Jeongguk. The outlier is going to find a way to disrupt the peace. He’s an angry toddler if he doesn’t get enough attention.”  _

 

_ “Which means?”  _

 

_ “JW will have to take something important to both parties.”  _

 

_ “Someone’s life?”  _

 

_ “No. JW being a killer in this strikes me wrong.”  _

 

_ A brief silence past before Jeongguk or Jimin said anything, feeling the tension in the room grow.  _

 

_ “So what do we do?” Jeongguk interrupted the silence.  _

 

_ Jimin contemplated. If there was anything he learned, it was always be eight steps a head, especially if he wanted to catch them, he had to do something risky.  _

 

_ “Infiltration?” Jimin finally spoke.  _

 

_ “The chief doesn’t like the logistics of Infiltration.”  _

 

_ “We have to see what they know.” Jimin pressed  _

 

_ “How will you get in?” _

 

_ “I’ll go through the company. I’ll try to see what leads we have on them.”  _

 

_ “We have an address.”  _

 

_ “Well. I’ll go dressed as someone who’s looking to buy the home.”  _

 

_ “And?”  _

 

_ “I’m not sure. But I will get this done in a timely fashion.”  _

 

_ Jeongguk shook his head in disbelief. “The chief won’t like this.”  _

 

_ “The chief won’t know. Play it cool and  play it safe. This operation is under my control now. The old guy only hired me for being pretty. People give me things because I’m pretty. Never forget that. I’ll have these guys like putty in my hands with a nice smile and a hair flip. Follow my lead. And don’t move unless I say move. Got it?”  _

 

_ “Got it.” Jeongguk nodded. _

  
  
  


“What do you _mean you quit being a detective_?” Jimin heard his mother growl through the phone.

 

Jimin awkwardly laughed. How could he explain he quit being a detective to marry a man who is extremely, wealthy and powerful and just so happens to be a criminal. 

 

“Well, mom, I just..I don’t think being a detective was my right line of work.” Jimin waltzed into Namjoon’s office. The elder raising his eyebrow at the younger, before gesturing for him to sit in his lap. 

 

“Jimin.  _ You _ wanted to be a detective. My son. I don’t understand.” 

 

“Well. Mom. I’m married.” 

 

_ A slight paused _ . “You are what?” 

 

“Yes. I’m married. I’ve been married for a bit over a year or so.” Jimin added, wrapping his legs around his husband. 

 

“So when am I expecting kids?” 

 

Jimin frowned. “I’m not with a woman.” 

 

“I didn’t ask if you were with a woman. I said when am I expecting grandkids. I’m old. I need grandkids.” 

 

Jimin chuckled. “I’m not having children.” 

 

“You better have some fur sons and daughters or something. I don’t care.” 

 

“Yes mom.” Jimin said sighing. 

 

“We will talk later. I have to go make sure your father isn’t eating the food on the stove.” 

 

Jimin chuckled. “Bye mom. I love you.” 

 

“I love you most.” She said sweetly back.

 

“You know, I’d love to meet your mom. She reminds me of you.” Namjoon smiled kissing Jimin’s shoulder. 

 

“...Well. She is my mother. I’d hope so.” Jimin snorted. 

 

Jimin looked at the elder whom seemed to be off in his own his space. Usually when Jimin had that kind of retortion, Namjoon would give him a spank or say something back until they were both laughing. Something felt off. It was different, Namjoon wasn’t himself. Jimin could always tell that something was on the elder’s mind. Something was ticking, and Jimin could see.

 

“Daddy?” Jimin softly spoke. 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Daddy, I’m talking.” Jimin said with a pout. 

 

“ I said hmm?” 

 

“You don’t say hmm to me. you say “yes pretty boy.” or “yes, baby.’...” 

 

The elder sighed, pulling Jimin closer to him. “I’m just little stressed out. I’m sorry baby. My meeting with the cop didn’t necessarily help me.” 

 

Jimin pouted. “What happened, daddy?” 

 

“He essentially told me that he can’t reveal information about Yoongi’s whereabouts.”

 

“Go on.” 

 

“I respect Madame as a person. I respect her as the power in the drug realm of things, but this is messing with protection.” 

 

“Daddy. What did the cop say.” Jimin pressed. 

 

“That’s it. He said Madame asked for more of JW’s intake. Which everyone knows how JW is. He’s a toddler ready to go into a tantrum.” Namjoon sighed before shaking his head. 

 

“So what do we do?” 

 

“Well that cop said he won’t reveal information on Madame because he doesn’t directly speak to her. I need someone who can speak to her. I don’t have time for shit to get lost in translation.” 

 

Jimin kissed Namjoon’s neck. “Is there something baby can do to help daddy destress?” 

 

“I’m waiting for Hoseok and Taehyung to wake up. I might have to make a few calls unnecessarily.” 

Jimin thought for a second. 

 

“Well….” Jimin trailed before continuing. “while we wait on the two wake up…...” 

 

Jimin slid on Namjoon’s desk, opening his legs to showcasing the plug that had been inside of him.

 

“Fuck. That’s still in you.” Namjoon groaned. 

 

“I wanted it inside of me. But now I want you inside of me.” Jimin’s licked his lips. 

 

“...Mm. You always know how to make Daddy so happy..” Namjoon moaned attaching his lips to Jimin’s. 

  
  
  


_ When Hoseok had finally come out the shower he had saw Yoongi and Taehyung wrapped in each other. They weren’t sleeping, but just lovingly looking at each other and he couldn’t believe he was apart of this. Something so beautiful.  _

 

_ “Oh, you are finally out the shower?” Yoongi leaned up, before opening his arms. “Come here, baby boy.”   _

 

_ Hoseok obligated walking directly into Yoongi’s arms.  _

 

_ “I love the smell of your body wash.” The elder nuzzled in his neck, before giving warm kisses to it.  _

 

_ “H-hyung.” Hoseok stuttered.  _

 

_ “All ourrs. Isn’t that right?” Yoongi hummed.  _

 

_ Hoseok softly moaned at the elder’s kissing. He shut his eyes closed trying to enjoy the feeling of Yoongi on his skin. _

_ Yoongi chuckled. “Puppy, why don’t do you kiss Master’s neck as well. ” _

 

_ “I can do that.” Taehyung said, sliding towards the edge of the bed, and kissing Hoseok first, and then locking his lips to his neck. _

 

_ Hoseok felt his body tense. The pleasure from both of his boyfriends kissing on him, he let out soft whimpers to them, it wasn’t until he felt Yoongi roll two fingers on his nipple, that he realized his towel was being pulled off by Taehyung.  _

 

_“Puppy, why don’t you suck Master’s cock.”_ _The eldest instructed_

 

_ Hoseok opened his eyes to see Taehyung already between his legs, his hand wrapping around his length giving a few tugs pulling soft moans to come from his mouth.  _

 

_ “Master’s so pretty.” Taehyung cooed. _

 

_ “Yes, he is. He’s our pretty boy.” Yoongi agreed.  _

 

_ Hoseok was going to protest, but he felt Taehyung’s mouth on him.   _

 

_ “A-ah. So good.” Hoseok breathed.  _

 

_ “Do you love him, Seokie?” Yoongi patronized.  _

 

_ “I— Hyung..”  _

 

_ “Faster, Puppy. Make him say it.”  _

_ When Hoseok looked down, he could  barely keep himself  together. Taehyung’s eyes were looking between the both of him. Hoseok couldn’t help, but look at the younger below him. Lustfully watching the boy take his length between his full lips.  _

 

_ “Aish..fuck, puppy slow d—  _

 

_ A sharp slap went onto his thigh, causing Hoseok to hiss in response.  _

 

_ “Don’t order him to do anything. Tell him you love him, Seokie. You know you do. He’s so willing to swallow your cock in his mouth. Our puppy loves us. Can’t you love him?”  _

 

_ Hoseok felt tears fall from the pleasure. His stomach began tightening up, his hips bucking into the younger’s mouth.  _

 

_ “H-hyung. Ah— no— ah  fair.” Hoseok threw his head back, holding onto Yoongi’s thigh tighter.  _

 

_ “Puppy..maybe you need to stop.”  _

 

_ “No-no..a-ah. I love you, puppy. Master loves you and Sir so much.” He panted, his hips shaking vigorously.  _

 

_ “Come.” Yoongi ordered.  _

 

_ And those words shot through Hoseok like touching an open flame, his body jolted, and shook from his orgasm. Nothing but Taehyung’s nickname leaving his lips.  _

 

_ There was a complete silence, for a second while Hoseok rode his orgasm wave, but he felt the towel around him once more and the bed dip on his left side.  _

 

_ “Was that so hard?” Yoongi toyed, before kissing him on the lips _

 

_“Yes.”_ _Hoseok frowned._

 

_ “Do you not like me, Master?” Taehyung tilted his head.  _

 

_ Hoseok snuck a glance at Yoongi’s face before pulling Tae to him.  _

 

_ Hoseok sighed. “I do. I thought Yoongi wouldn’t want me, because he wanted you.”  _

 

_ “Which isn’t true. I want you both.” Yoongi stated. _

 

_ “You both saved me. I am in debt.” Taehyung bowed.  _

 

_ “We do not have sex with you, because you owe us a debt. I don’t allow either of you in my bed, because you are in debt to me. It’s because I love you.”  _

 

_ “What if we want to protect you?” Taehyung questioned.   _

 

_ “I have protection.” Yoongi sighed _

 

_ “Hyung...Don’t do this.” Hoseok held his breath.  _

 

_ “ Namjoon is coming to get you both tomorrow morning. He’s going to take you in.” Yoongi whispered.  _

 

_ “Where are you going to be?” Taehyung questioned _

 

_ “Here.” Yoongi said softly.  _

 

_ Hoseok held Taehyung in his arms squeezing the younger tightly.  _

 

_ “Why are you going into this by yourself.” Hoseok asked.  _

 

_ “Because, I don’t care enough about myself. They can do whatever they want to me, but I refuse to let them do anything to either of you.”  _

 

_ “Sounds kind of fucked up, hyung.” Taehyung inserted.  _

 

_ “To keep you both safe……...I have you staying with the only person I trust. And you are telling me its fucked up?” Yoongi retorted.  _

 

_ “No- _

 

_ “It’s fucked up that you’d think we’d want to see you fucking hurt. It’s fucked up that you hate yourself so much you’d put yourself in danger. Have you thought about what would happen if you died? All because you wanted to do this by your fucking self! Sounds kind of fucked up.”  _

_ Hoseok said, trying to keep his voice calm.   _

 

_ “It’s not that I want to do this alone—-  _

 

_ “It’s because you have to do this? To protect me isn’t it?” Taehyung quietly said.  _

 

_ There was a soft pause, the air felt tense, and the only thing you that could be heard was Taehyung’s breathing.  _

 

_ “...Yes.” _

 

_ Hoseok stared at Yoongi is bewilder, before connecting the dots. It wasn’t until they were coming back from a time of shopping when they found a house in flames, and a brown boy standing in front of it.  _

 

_ Hoseok remembered Yoongi saying someone had been in that house.  _

 

_ “Are you saying that you are going to get hurt because of the house fire, that I started?”  Taehyung said in confusion.  _

 

_ “No. I’m saying, trust me, trust this.”  _

 

_ “Don’t lie to him, hyung.” Hoseok said through his teeth.  _

 

_ He was utterly disgusted with Yoongi.  _

 

_ Yoongi stared at Hoseok for a moment, before looking back at Taehyung.  _

 

_ “Tell him, hyung.” Hoseok growled.  _

 

_ “You killed  someone’s family blindly, someone found what you looked like, so the person is on a rampage. At least that’s what we predict.” _

 

_ “...That still doesn’t answer my question. Why are you leaving?” Taehyung pressed.  _

 

_ “Because I had to do some snooping.” Yoongi retorted _

 

_ “So, you are doing this, because of the little information they have on Taehyung?” Hoseok asked.  _

 

_ “No, I snooped to see what we could find out on Taehyung’s brother as well.”  _

 

_ “Seokjin?” Hoseok tilted his head to the side.  _

 

_ “Yes. We don’t know his whereabouts after the fire. But if you suspect he’s part of this world we might have to find him…..” Yoongi trailed.  _

 

When Hoseok awoke, he reached for the younger boy who was supposed to be at his side, but he came up empty. Hoseok shot his body up, almost panicking when he felt his hand run over a piece of paper. 

 

_ Went to find our boy.  _

_ Don’t look for me.  _

_ Don’t tell Namjoon.  _

_ Keep quiet.  _

_ We will be together again. I promise.  _

_ Remember what hyung said. “We must report to him before we want to die.”  _

 

_ I love you, Master.   _

 

_ Puppy. _

  
  


Hoseok sat quietly for a moment. Before standing up in anger. 

 

“ _ Where the fuck was Taehyung going?” _ Hoseok thought 

 

He stood up, there was only a little bit of time before the boss was going to be in office. 

 

Hoseok paced. 

 

_ -What could he possibly do?-  _

 

He had to remember this lifestyle wasn’t new to him, the only thing that was new was the relationship Yoongi, Taehyung, and he had together. 

 

“So we hav— Where’s Taehyung?” Hoseok heard the boss ask, he looked up briefly, contemplating 

 

“He left.” Hoseok finally said. 

 

“Left? Where the fuck is he going?”   

 

“I think he heard me crying, boss.” 

 

“...So he left? That’s not probable?”  Namjoon said in annoyance. 

 

“JW called last night. He called asking for more money.” 

 

“We don’t negotiate money with a fucking toddler.” The elder said nonchalantly. 

 

“He was hurting him!” Hoseok shouted. “The way this shit works is so fucked up! Yoongi was being hurt! What the fuck did you expect me to do?” 

 

Hoseok had seen Jimin slip through the door space, his face cold. “You yell at him again. I’ll kill you. He’s trying to save your ass. You calmly talk to my husband.” 

 

“Jimin..Boss..” 

 

“Baby, go wait in my office.” Namjoon spoke. 

 

Hoseok knew he was completely wrong, but he was so frustrated how Namjoon, how Yoongi, how everyone did things without putting consequences first. When Hoseok felt Namjoon embrace him, Hoseok was beyond confused. 

 

“....Uhm..Boss?” 

 

“You lost the two people whom you love. If you weren’t upset, I’d think something’s wrong with you.” Namjoon pulled away.

 

Hoseok questioned who Namjoon was, before black haired man, scruffed him by  the collar of his shirt, his face cold. 

 

“I don’t like Jimin’s hands getting dirty unless they are white from my come. Therefore, do not speak to me like that again. If you do. I’ll tell Yoongi, I killed you myself. Am I clear?” 

 

Hoseok nodded. 

 

“Now, be good and put on some clothes. We have a lot of work to do.” 

 

Hoseok turned  to grab his phone. 

 

“Oh, and Hoseok?” 

 

Hoseok turned around to have a surprised punch to his abdomen. His head dropping, while his arms held the area in response. 

 

“Don’t forget. I am still your boss.” 

 

In seconds, he felt a kick to the face, his nose bleeding from impact. Before Hoseok  had time to react, he whimpered when felt Namjoon’s fist in his hair, throwing him against the dresser. 

 

“Speak to me like that, and I’ll make sure you don’t have a tongue. Mk? Bye now.” The man smiled, closing the door behind him. 

 

Leaving Hoseok there with his thoughts. He thought Yoongi was kidding about if you made Namjoon just an inkling of mad? He’d get you. Hoseok took a mental note. 

 

_ No more making the boss mad.  _

  
  


***

 

When Hoseok was cleaned up, he went into the office. Seeing his boss and his husband kindly talking to each other, Namjoon was smiling at Jimin, until he noticed Hoseok’s presence. Jimin turned around with a scowl, and a look that could cut someone’s throat open. 

 

“Don’t worry, baby. He won’t be doing that again.” He heard the man whisper. “Will you Hoseok?” 

 

Hoseok winced at the memory, before shaking his head vigorously. “No, sir.” 

 

“See, baby? All better.” 

 

Hoseok stood still as he wasn’t being talked too. Everyone knew how much Namjoon loved Jimin. 

 

“You conversed JW, Hoseok?” Jimin asked

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Information.” 

 

“There was none.” 

 

The man looked from his husband to Hoseok’s direction with a face of disgust. 

 

“And why was that?” Jimin frowned. 

 

“JW only called so I could hear Yoongi.” 

 

Namjoon stilled his face, hearing the mentioning of his name. “Is he alright? Where is he?” 

 

“He was being tortured.” Hoseok felt like his throat had gone instantly dry. “JW wants more money.” 

 

“I know.” Namjoon sighed. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, but why?” Jimin asked.  

 

“Because Madame increase her intake?” Namjoon answered 

 

“What does that even mean?” Hoseok questioned

  
  


“It means— 

 

“In the drug world terms, intake is used for like tax. So, as you have a regular job there are things taken out of your pay so that way it can fit for the city. Right.” Jimin interrupted. 

 

“Correct.” Namjoon smiled kissing Jimin’s shoulder. 

 

“Madame is a drug lord, if JW is using her product, she gets six-percent sales tax.” 

 

“I’m not following.” Hoseok said in confusion. 

 

“Okay. Baby, let Daddy explain. Madame sells her product for a very decent price, she makes most of her profit off people on the streets and extremely rich people.  I make my profit on the same, but, I make more of my profit for people who like to gamble their lives away and run away from the mob when they want to rip an arm or a tooth for compensation.” 

 

 Hoseok nodded. 

 

“Madame asking for more from JW puts him in a tight spot, because—- 

 

“He can’t afford the drugs.” Jimin interrupted.  

 

“Well, not just that. He can’t afford to pay for anything.”  Namjoon finished. 

 

“So where does that leave us?” 

 

“It leaves us in a bit of a gun fight with Madame if someone doesn’t take JW out.” Namjoon assorted.  

 

“Why?” Jimin asked

 

“Because when Madame doesn’t get what she wants, she has people killed. Follow and slaughtered.” 

 

“I just realized something where’s Taehyung?” Jimin questioned. 

 

“He left. I told you that.” Namjoon retorted. 

 

“You said he left, where the fuck did he go.” 

 

“The problem is…” Hoseok started. “We don’t know where Taehyung went. He was in the bed after the phone call, but when I woke up, he was gone.” 

 

Jimin thought for a moment. “Daddy do you still have ties with that ex-gang leader? 

“Chanyeol?”

 

Jimin nodded.  

 

“I think so. I haven’t spoke to him in months.” 

 

“See if he can round up a fake gang and try to find Taehyung.” Jimin suggested. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Hoseok mumbled. 

 

“Why?” 

 

There was a brief silence, whilst Hoseok was fidgeting with his hands. There was one thing that nobody knew but Yoongi and Hoseok about Taehyung.  

 

“Taehyung isn’t himself when he is in his big space.” 

 

“Big space?” Jimin questioned. 

 

“Big space is when he’s an adult, he uses his actual brain, but in his subspace he’s playful, and happy.” 

 

“Bingo.” 

 

Hoseok noticed Jimin’s eyes looking between the two as the locked and Namjoon’s eyes got wide. 

 

“What?” 

 

“We gotta find that kid.” Namjoon breathed. 

  
  
  


Jeongguk had finally found himself in his favorite place, his home. Nothing made him happier. 

 

“Mom! I’m home.” The boy yelled out. 

 

Jeongguk’s mom had been through a lot this year, the losing of her son to the military and her husband leaving her due to her illness. Jeongguk was surprised she could even smile. So when he went to her room to see her smiling face it brought him much relief. 

 

“Mom.” He went over to the elderly woman, rubbing hand on her cheek. 

 

“Hello, my son. How was work?” She whispered. 

 

“It was fine. Nothing but the usual case.” He said, before leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

 

“Do you like that nurse?” He asked as he grabbed a few pillows to sit her up in her bed. 

 

“She’s nice. She cleaned the bathroom this morning, and made a few cups of coffee. You know I don’t drink coffee it hurts my throat, but I enjoyed her company while you were at work.” She spewed. 

 

Jeongguk took his place, laying next to his mother as  she flipped through channels. 

 

“I am glad we found one better for you. What did you eat today?” Jeongguk questioned, cuddling to her closer. 

 

“Well. I wanted something that was a solid. I had a hamburger.” The elder woman looked over and smiled at him mockingly. 

 

“Mom! The doctor said— 

 

“Hush now, boy. I’m your mother. I wanted a hamburger, it had cheese and onions. It was so delicious. The nurse made me chew two hundred times before I swallowed. Talk about a drag.” 

 

Jeongguk giggled at his mother. 

 

“You know, I am sorry for putting you through this. Worry about me. I’m your mother, I am supposed to be taking care of you.” 

 

“It’s okay. As long as you are doing well, I can’t ask for anything else.” 

 

“When you smile you look so much like your father, I have to do a double take to make sure you are my husband and not my deadbeat husband.” his mother concluded. 

 

“No. It’s just me.” 

 

“Yes it is.” The elderly woman chuckled ruffling Jeongguk’s hair. “My gukie.” 

 

There was a brief silence while Jeongguk’s mother continued flipping through channels, settling for some kind of cartoon. This reminded him of when the family would be together. They would lay in bed on Saturdays watching cartoons before his mom got up to make breakfast. 

 

“What’s got you so quiet.” His mom asked. 

 

“I-...Well. I think I’m in love with someone.” 

 

His mother looked at him, raising her eyebrow. “And you are just now telling me! That’s rude!” She playfully hit his shoulder. 

 

The younger boy chuckled softly, before sitting up to look at his mother. It had been the first time he looked at her since he had gotten in. Her skin was the same color as his own, her hair moved in all different directions, maybe from the constant coughing, or even the lack of not being able to move. But he could see her. She was so full of life even while she was  laying on her deathbed. 

 

“I don’t think she likes me back.” Jeongguk sighed

 

“And why wouldn’t she like you back?” 

 

Jeongguk thought to himself of how to answer the question. Sure, he did help Jin with everything, sure he was risking his life and jail time for Jin, but for him it didn’t matter. 

 

“I think it’s because I’m too emotionally available and he’s too—-I mean sh— 

 

“So it’s a boy.”  She asked. 

 

Jeongguk sighed blowing his own cover. “Yes.” He never knew how his mother stood on things like homosexuality. Jeongguk had never had a girlfriend, nor a boyfriend so the question of his love life was never in discussion. 

 

He felt his mother, grasp his leg before giving a bit of a tight squeeze. 

 

“My son, look at me.” 

 

Jeongguk fought back his own tears, before looking her in her eyes awaiting the rejection. 

 

“If you are happy. Mom is happy. I’d hate to live my whole life to see you alone, you have someone by your side. I think I can rest easy.” 

 

“That’s the thing, he’s not by my side. He’s in this case, I met him when I had gotten all those overdue payments for your hospitalization. I had a gun in my mouth. Ready to splatter my brains on the headrest of the driver’s seat of my car.” Jeongguk finally admitted. 

 

“So he’s a criminal.” She whispered. 

 

“He and another guy are the most wanted in the department. If you catch him, you’ll have the highest reputation of field. People will respect you, put on various cases.” 

 

“And you love him.” 

 

“...Yes.” 

 

There was brief silence, before he noticed his mother was looking at him with concerned look. 

 

“Stay away from him Jeongguk. He will get you killed or worst.” His mother whispered. 

 

“I know. I know, I just..” He agreed. 

 

“I hate to tell you stay away from anyone, but I will say that being around him won’t give you much justice.” 

 

Before Jeongguk could speak, his phone rang.  

 

“One second.” He held his finger up, answering his phone. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey Gukkie.” Jimin toyed. 

 

“Ugh. What do you want? I’m busy.” He groaned.

 

“You aren’t busy, you are sitting in your mother’s room talking to her about who knows what, or are taking cock in your ass by Madame.” Jimin snorted. 

 

“If you are talking like that, I have feeling your husband isn’t in ear shot.” 

 

“Exactly. Come outside with me. I need to speak with you.” Jimin pushed. 

 

“I’m at my house.” 

 

“I know. Can I come in?” Jimin asked. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

With that Jeongguk hung up, and hurried to open the door to see Jimin’s hair black, his lips a  pink color. He was wearing a leather jacket, with a regardly button down, black shirt. 

 

The elder leaned in hugging Jeongguk. 

 

“Hi Gukkie-guk.” He smiled. 

 

Jeongguk rolled his eyes at the nickname, ushering Jimin fully in. 

 

“How’s your mom doing?” Jimin questioned. 

 

“Well. She should be fine. She’s awake if you’d like to speak with her.” 

 

Jimin shook his head. “No. I’ll come over another time to spend time with her.” 

 

“Then why are you here?” Jeongguk questioned. 

 

“Why did you tell Namjoon you don’t have direct contact with Madame”  Jimin raised his eyebrow. 

 

“Because if he knew I did, he’d kill me.” 

 

“Why would he fucking kill you when you have information on Yoongi? God you are so stupid.” 

 

“Well what do you want me to do, call him and say “Hey, I’m fucking Madame, so obviously I personally talk to her.” Jeongguk retorted. 

 

“No. You lied to him, and it makes you look bad if he finds out that you are pulling something over on him.” 

 

“...Do you think you have any place to talk?” 

 

Jimin leaned back in defense. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

 

“Do you think...you have...any place...to talk? Aren’t you over my house. A cop still in the force. You are putting yourself at high risk, you don’t even know if you are followed.” 

 

“Namjoon trusted me to marry him.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean shit. He could still have you followed.” 

 

“What’s your excuse, Jeongguk? Whats your deal.” 

 

“What deal?” 

 

“Why won’t you do what I did? You are pretty cute boy, someone like Madame would treat you like diamonds. Her money, her drugs, everything. You’d be like me. You’d look pretty, your record would be clean. You wouldn’t be breaking the law, all your doing is fucking someone who’s breaking the law. My hands never get dirty. ” Jimin scolded.  

 

“Everyone won’t do what you did, because it seems one track.”  Jeongguk grunted.

 

“One tracked?” 

 

“Meaning it seems a bit irresponsible.” 

 

Jimin threw his head back and laughed. “Jeongguk. I’m cuddled up with one of the richest men in the Mafia and you want to question what my motives are? Are you out of your mind?” Jimin paused. “You get a dick shoved in your ass without even getting paid for it. And you want to call me irresponsible. What I am doing is being in love, and getting fucked. You know why? I'm  breaking no laws, I have the cleanest track record. If I ask the chief for any information I could obtain it. Look at me, Gukkie.  I'm fucking pretty. Any man could take a glance and want me. Namjoon barely calls me into his work, but when he does, I become his toy. He watches me flirt with the men.How these dirty men lick their lips at me. I never see what happens after Daddy gets to them. I just know when we get home, he fucks me so hard I see stars. He rewards me with shopping trips. Only thing I have on do is make sure I don't get my hands dirty. That's it. So if you think I’m irresponsible, continue being in the police force as a lacky cop. If anything, if you were with Madame, curled into her warm lap like a good boy. Your mother would get the best care money could provide. You would have someone who you loved you and longed for you. And that's the harsh full truth of it all.” 

 

The sad truth of it was, Jeongguk knew that he was right. Anything that Jeongguk wanted he could have if he was with Madame. 

 

“Anyway, Talk to Namjoon again. Don’t make me come over here again.” Jimin snapped. 

 

“Yes, hyung.” 

 

“Good boy. I’m leaving.” Jimin said patting the younger’s shoulder to do. 

 

Jeongguk finally exhaled. “What the fuck do I even do?” 

  
  
  


_ “No. Don't hurt him, he didn't know who she was.” He heard his older brother shield over him.  _

 

_ “Jin stop protecting his incompetence. He needs his ass beat. How is he going to protect you if he keeps crying like that. He's a little bitch, and you are if you are protecting him.” Taehyung’s father spat.   _

 

_ “Tae. Go to our room and shut the door. Lock it. Run.”  _

 

_ Without any hesitation, Taehyung rose to his feet, started to sprint of their room. Safely locking the door. He ran to the closet, shutting the door firmly. Taehyung held his knees to his chest. He thought about how Jin said he would get them away from their father. No matter how long it took. They would live together, and be happy. He thought about how his brother was stronger than him. Able to fight a bully, able to fight off someone like their workaholic father. With the way that the elderly man would hit the both of them, you’d think he was an alcoholic. As long as Taehyung could remember his father had the worst problem of them all. He was greedy, if there was a way he could exploit his children he would. _

 

_ Taehyung shook as he heard the sound of banging, and noises. He shut his eyes closed, softly crying, praying to anything, or anyone that would listen to him. He wanted to be away from this, this life that he had  to live. Afraid to be himself, afraid of his father, afraid for his brother. Taehyung closed his eyes imagining him and his brother living in a nice little apartment. He imagined his older brother making blueberry pancakes, with the blueberry syrup that he loved so much. He imagine his older brother, holding him as he fell asleep. Singing a song that he’d forgot what it was about.  _

 

_ *** _

  
  


_ When Taehyung had woken up, he was on the bed, curled into a ball. His brother’s arm around him. Taehyung looked at the elder’s face. No matter what Jin thought, Taehyung always thought he was the better brother. Tae spotted the busted lip, but no real damage. He stirred slightly causing the older to wake up.  _

 

_ “Hyung, when did you get back in the room?” Taehyung questioned  _

 

_ “Maybe two hours ago. He didn’t kick my ass, but he did hurt me a little.” Jin responded his voice think of sleep.  _

 

_ Taehyung pouted. “Stop taking my beatings.”  _

 

_ “No.” Jin anser _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “Because I am your hyung. I am supposed to protect you, as long as I can.” Jin retorted  _

 

_ “At the expensive of yourself.”  _

 

_ “Taehyung, don’t worry about me. I will get him back, we both will. Just sleep tonight.” The elder whispered.  _

 

_ “I love you, hyung.” Taehyung said softly moving closer to the elder for comfort. _

 

_ “And I love you too.”  _

 

_ “Taehyung?”  _

 

_ “Yes?”  _

 

_ “Promise me that if I leave, you will too. I know it’ll be hard. But if I leave, you’ll leave and never come back. I don’t care if you have to put yourself in a shelter. Don’t live here with him. Sneak out. Make sure you have a bag packed for when you leave.” Jin whispered.  _

 

_ “Hyung..”  _

 

_ “Just promise me.” The elder pressed.  _

 

_ “I promise.”  _

 

_ “Good boy. You are going to be just fine, I know it.”  _

 

Taehyung found himself walking the streets of Gangnam, he had no clue where he was going, but if there was anything he learned growing up is that don’t ever think on an empty stomach. Luckily for Taehyung’s sake he knew about a cafe down the road. Tae didn’t think too much of the situation he’d now had gotten himself too. All he could think about was being able to get Yoongi home. Getting Yoongi was his main objective, even if his last drop of blood was to get his boyfriend home. He’d do it. Taehyung entered the diner, smelling the rusty stench of overcooked bacon, and the sweet smell of pancake batter. The younger boy sat down at chief’s view table, before being approached by a woman with a ugly mole on her lip, and swore she wore too much eyeliner.”  

 

“Hi sugar tops. What can I get you?” the elderly lady spoke. 

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “I will take the fried egg, with pancakes, and an orange juice.”   The younger man smiled into the woman’s face. 

 

Taehyung had been with Hoseok and Yoongi for some time that being in big space felt foreign. 

 

When Taehyung got his food, he scarfed down each bite as he knew this might be his last good meal for a while. 

 

Taehyung knew people before his current life. He had a best friend, Baekhyun. Someone whom he lived with after he left his father’s house. They had been best friends since diapers. It’d been two years, but Taehyung needed protection if he was going to go around asking people in the drug ring where his other boyfriend was. 

 

*** 

 

“Taehyung how dare you wait two years to talk to me, I outta whoop your ass.” Baekhyun growled. 

 

Taehyung flashed the boy a smile. “Oh shut up. I’ve been busy.” 

 

“With what besides being a complete loser?” Baekhyun pulled the boy in his house.

 

“Well….no. Do you still— 

 

“Guns? Of course. I even have your double barrel. My fiancé wanted it.” 

 

Taehyung did a double take at Baekhyun as he sat down on the couch. 

 

“Fiancé?”  He questioned

 

Baekhyun sat next to him a bottle of whiskey and two smaller glasses filled with ice 

 

“This is what happens when you don’t talk to someone in two years, Tae.” 

 

“Hyung..” Taehyung whined. 

 

“You know, I’m just messing. Let’s catch up. How’s your life? After you left here, I heard that your father and someone else died in a house fire.” 

 

Taehyung scratched the back of his head. He remembered he had been the one to start it. He watched the house burn in happiness. 

 

“Tae…?” 

 

“Yeah. I heard. But I didn’t care.” Taehyung ignored. 

 

“You did it didn’t you?” 

 

“What makes you think I did?” Taehyung reached for the bottle of whiskey pouring himself a glass, before taking a sip letting the soft burn of it down his throat. 

 

“Because I’m not a moron.” 

 

“Maybe I did.” 

 

There was a brief silence, and Taehyung was sure that Baekhyun got the hint that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

 

“You have a fiancé?” The younger questioned. 

 

“I do. What about you stud muffin.” 

 

A blush crept on Taehyung’s face. “Well. I have two boyfriends.” 

 

“Wow! Two? How’d that happen?” Baekhyun said excitedly  

 

“Long story.” Taehyung rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well. I have time. Speak.”  Baekhyun ushered. 

 

Taehyung gnawed on his lip. “It’s not as bad as you think.” 

 

“Tae. I didn’t think anything.” 

 

“It wasn’t easy, and there isn’t much of a story, but when Yoongi and Hoseok found me, I had been beaten to a bloody pulp. I had a more than a few stab wounds on me.” The youngest shuttered. “I honestly thought I was going to die. I lost so much blood, it was apparently a surprise that I was going to survive. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, surrounded by four insanely attractive men. Two in which I had previously met, and the other two there was no memory of them. Hoseok got my attention, he had been the one to suggest taking me to the hospital.” Taehyung elaborated. 

 

“They saved you?” 

 

“Kind of. Once I got out the hospital, I kind of had nowhere to go, and they could see that. I’m actually brought into the house on a favor from his own husband. I stayed there, it was a little lonesome at first. Especially because Jimin took care of me. Hoseok came to me first, which is why it was odd that he had the harder time. When I got better, Namjoon asked me for money to compensate. I didn’t have it, and that’s how I had to work for him. To earn my keep. It wasn’t until I heard Yoongi and Hoseok talking about me one night. I remember Yoongi telling Hoseok he wanted to maybe get me some clothes, and Hoseok was so against it.” 

 

“He didn’t like you?” The elder  **catechized.**

 

“Contrary, he liked me, alot. He just didn’t know where he stood.” 

 

Baekhyun tilted his head in question. 

 

“Hoseok..well..” Taehyung trailed. “He never knew if he was interested in men. But for a long time, he had been in love with Yoongi. They were both in love, but nobody said anything. They told me, they were afraid of ruining what they had, so they kept it to themselves. Skip forward a couple months, Yoongi was training me for something one thing led quickly to another , and he kissed me. Maybe I’m the thing that broke the ice between Hoseok and Yoongi, but later on that night. Yoongi kiss Hoseok. I’ll admit, I was a little jealous, maybe annoyed.” 

 

“Wait. So...if he kissed you and Hoseok what does that mean?” He pressed. 

 

“Neither one of us knew, hyung. But the next day, Yoongi invited us to dinner. He held both of our hands. Something connected, because at the end of the night. Yoongi had worked the night so well, that even Hoseok and myself had a good time.” Taehyung felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “Yoongi kissed us both in front of each other that time. You could tell Hoseok wanted to ask questions, but he didn’t.. It took a while for all of us to become comfortable, everything felt shifty for a while. Until Namjoon’s accident.” 

 

“What happened?”  Baekhyun inquired. 

 

“Just Namjoon not being more careful. Since I’ve known him, he always has accidents. This time in particular, he was shot in the chest. Right above his heart. The doctors said if he had been a little lower, he could have been dead. Jimin took it hard, but I think Yoongi took it the hardest. He wasn’t himself. He was barely home, and when he was. He would avoid us, so, I guess that’s how Hoseok and I gotten close. Close enough to the point where I was falling for Hoseok. When Namjoon got out the hospital, Yoongi was coming home more, and staying there. Everything happened so fast, first Namjoon got shot, then he recovered, then his and Jimin’s wedding. Yoongi asking Hoseok and I to be his boyfriends. Just so much to do in a year.” Taehyung stated

 

“It is, a lot. Thank you for sharing with me Tae. I can tell you love them both.” Baekhyun reached out petting the younger’s hair. 

 

“I do with all of me..it’s kind of the reason I’m here.” 

 

“Go on.”  Baekhyun inquired. 

 

“I need to see what you know. Baek, I’d never ask you for a favor, but I need to find where Yoongi is.” 

 

The elder rose his eyebrow. 

 

“Yoongi was kidnapped. He willingly went, but I don’t know where he is, or even where the fuck to start.” 

 

“Tae..” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“...I just know that the guy who has him is JW. We know that because Rudy told us. Everything.” 

 

“So, you are the who killed Rudy?” Baekhyun said surprised 

 

“...Yes.” The younger lied. 

 

There was a brief silence between the two of them, before Baek grabbed Tae’s hand. 

 

“Thank you. He killed Sehun.  And I could never find him. Thank you. I’ll be as much of a help you need. Let me make some phone calls. Let me see what I can do. Thank you for killing the man, who killed my brother. You really are my best friend.” 

 

Baekhyun pulled Tae in a strong embrace, holding him as tightly as he could. Taehyung held the older male in silence. He missed this life. He made a mental note to make sure he could see Baekhyun often, because he had too. Aside from everyone else, Baekhyun is the one who kept him from being so far gone. 

 

“I’ll call Chanyeol. He might have a better answer then I could.” 

  
  


_ “You are so freaking beautiful.” Yoongi smiled looking at Taehyung who had been straddling his lap.  _

 

_ “He is? Isn’t he. And he’s all ours tonight, hyung.” Hoseok spoke.  _

 

_ “I am Master’s and Sir’s always. I was a good boy, which means I can finally sleep in the middle.”  _

 

_ Before Yoongi could respond, he saw his best friend out the corner of his eyes.  _

 

_ “Hyung? A word in my office for a moment.” The younger called..  _

 

_ “One second. Puppy, why don’t you play with Master while I handle someone business. It shouldn’t be too long.” Yoongi leaned over to kiss Taehyung softly. Before bringing them both to their feet.  _

 

_ Yoongi walked over to Hoseok, who had been gnawing on his lip.   _

 

_ “You get a kiss too, y’know. You are my boyfriend as well.” Yoongi toyed, cupping Hoseok’s face. The elder toyed a little when he bit Hoseok’s bottom lip.  _

 

_ “Hyung..” Hoseok whined, pulling away.  _

 

_ “I’ll back, then all three of us can play.”  _

 

_ Yoongi stated, while he walked up the stairs to Namjoon’s office. Yoongi stepped in seeing the younger toying on his phone.  _

 

_ “Okay. I’m here. What do we need to talk about?” Yoongi questioned _

 

_ “You are familiar with JW?”  _

 

_ Yoongi nodded. “Yeah. I know about as information as you do.”  _

 

_ “Well, We might need you to go in?”  _

 

_ “Blindly?” The elder groaned.   _

 

_ “No? I’ll give you all the information, I have, but you’ll have to go in.”  _

 

_ Yoongi was already skeptical. “Why?” _

 

_ “Because that’s the only way you’ll be able to get information on Taehyung’s brother. We need to figure out what he knows and if he’s been working with JW. You might be able to hold knowing Taehyung’s whereabouts against him.”  _

 

_ “So, I’m manipulating a man who hasn’t seen his brother in years, by telling him I know him.”  _

 

_ “Hyung..I know it’s risky..” Namjoon groaned _

 

_ Without hesitation. “I’ll do it.”  _

 

_ “I can always reroute the plan.”  _

 

_ “If it keeps Taehyung happy, I’ll do it.” Yoongi pushed _

 

_ “You know Hoseok’s not going to like it much.”  _

 

_ Yoongi sighed. “I know. We have no one else to go.”  _

 

_ “The plan is. You go in, you gain his trust. Tell him very little details about this company.”  _

 

_ “That's putting you in danger.”  _

 

_ “It is, but trust me. Tell him little details, hyung.” Namjoon sighed.  _

 

_ “That’s putting you in danger. You, Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung. These tactics aren’t making sense.”  _

 

_ “Hyung, by telling him a little bit about us, it’ll help gain his trust. JW needs to be able to trust you, I know all the information I can. I’ll have you read it, I’ll set up how you’ll meet him in the next week. By then, you should be able to go through a mock practice.”  _

 

_ Yoongi sighed. “I’m going to get hurt aren’t I?”  _

 

_ “There’s a possibility. We already have Rudy on the case.” Namjoon said sinking further into his chair, toying with his glasses _

 

_ “Isn’t he the new kid?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, He’s been leaking false information to JW since he started here.”  _

 

_ Yoongi frowned. “Why are we keeping him?”  _

 

_ “Because I needed to be able to have someone in there, before I put someone who I care about in.”  _

 

_ “A decoy?” The elder interrogated.   _

 

_ “Correct.”  _

 

_ Yoongi sighed looking over at his best friend. Namjoon was hard to read to anyone else, but Yoongi knew him.  _

 

_ “Are you scared?”  _

 

_ Namjoon sighed. “Of course, I am. You might get hurt, and I can’t protect you while you are in there.”  _

 

_ “Does that mean the big scary killing machine loves me?”  _

 

_ “Oh shut your shit up, of course I do. We’ve been best friends since we were toddlers.”  _

 

_ “Namjoon, I have a request. Since I’m doing this on Taehyung behalf. Please keep those two protected.” Yoongi pushed.  _

 

_ “I will.”  _

 

_ “No, keep this protect any way possible.”  _

 

_ “Give them work?”  _

 

_ Namjoon nodded. “What happens if someone tries to defy me.”  _

 

_ Yoongi bit his lip, he’s seen what happens when someone tries to step up to Namjoon. It wasn’t a pretty sight.  _

 

_ “Do what you have to do, but try not to kill them.”  _

 

_ “You have my word.”  _

 

When Yoongi’s eyes opened, he noticed the lighting in the room was much brighter than what he was used too. It was warm, and with a quick whiff of the room it smelled clean. 

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” 

 

He heard JW’s voice interrupt the peace. 

 

“Where am I?” Yoongi asked glaring. 

 

“Hospital. Your leg got fucked up severely”. 

 

“Is that what you told the doctors?” Yoongi grimaced in pain

 

“Of course. We found you, and we decided to pay for your hospital bills because we felt bad.” 

 

“Why do you want more money?” Yoongi questioned. 

 

“To cover all the snooping that you decided to do in my office.” Jackson accused.  

 

“This is deeper and you know it.” 

 

“No it’s not.” Jack shook his head. 

 

“I think it’s because neither the company nor the organization take you seriously.” Yoongi toyed. 

 

“Yes they fucking do!” 

 

“They don’t take you seriously and you know it. There’s a reason why they don’t look at you? You are just disgusting. You kidnapped me for snooping in your office and you are asking my boyfriend for money because Madame rose her prices.” 

 

“Shut up.” Jackson growled.

 

“What's the matter? Are you upset because your broke?” Yoongi said mockingly 

 

“I will kill you, Min Yoongi don’t test me.” Jackson spat.  

 

“Test you? I’m just merely looking at the answer key. Look at how angry you are? You are nothing but a little toddler getting mad because Mommy won’t give you what you want.” Yoongi toyed 

 

“I fucking said shut up!”

 

Yoongi felt the impact of Jackson hitting him on the face, causing him to groan, and the area to sting. 

 

“Listen, you don’t know what I do, and why I do it. Don’t come to me trying to be cocky.” 

 

Yoongi chuckled. “I do know that you have no money.” 

 

Yoongi didn’t want to play around with his life like this, but he knew he had too. 

 

“I’ll kill you myself. Be afraid of me, Yoongi.” 

 

“Please, afraid of you? I would never.” 

 

“Be afraid, because I know where Hoseok is.” Jackson chuckled 

 

“That makes two of us.” 

 

“Be afraid, because at any moment, your life will shatter Yoongi. I have your life in my hands.” 

 

“How do you that would look to Madame? Someone who literally disrespects you? You killed a regular civilian. How does that make you look JW? Makes you look like something….Oh yeah an angry child who hasn’t gotten his milk yet.” Yoongi continued toying 

 

“You know nothing.” 

 

“I do know your mother’s boyfriend was in that house fire.” 

 

“You- Who told you that?!” 

 

“No one, you just told me. That was just something I made up.” Yoongi smirked. 

 

“Now who’s the toddler.” 

 

“Still you, bitch.” 

 

“Don’t forget Yoongi. When we leave, you don’t get to go home..you leave with me. “ Jackson said grimly, and walked out 

  
  
  


Namjoon felt his heart beating out of his chest as he looked through the pictures that were took. It was Jimin, hugging, and smiling on someone that wasn’t him. 

 

“Is this all you found?” Namjoon said grinding his teeth. His hand gripping onto his phone with anger. 

 

“Yes, boss. We trailed him, and found that he was going to this specific address.”  Hakyeon spoke softly. 

 

When Namjoon trusted Jimin, he had trusted him to marry him, to allow him to be himself with him. But Namjoon never allowed himself to slip. Every so often, Namjoon would have Jimin followed, twice a month. Just to see what he was doing when he wasn’t home. Often times, Namjoon would see him out with his mother, or Taehyung or by himself shopping. Namjoon never cared, and after this last time he was going to try to keep the followings to once a month.

 

But  _ now, it was a different fucking situation.  _

 

Namjoon was beyond furious, and betrayed. Why was Jimin talking to that fucking cop, and why had he not told him? Namjoon pulled out his phone to text Jeongguk.

 

**12:56PM: Outside of the cafe. Meet me there. I have some questions** . 

 

*** 

 

When Namjoon had gotten to the cafe, he tried his best to seem as calm as possible. Jeongguk was already seated, but no words were exchanged. Asking the waiter for a cup of coffee, Namjoon finally averted his eyes to Jeongguk. 

 

“Tell me, Jeongguk. Do you know my husband?” Namjoon questioned. 

 

“You have a husband?” 

 

Namjoon nodded, before taking his glasses off. 

 

“Is that why you called me down here for? To talk about your love life.” Jeongguk falsely snapped. 

 

Namjoon was a Master at what he did, but he also could observe if someone was lying to him. It became part of the job, people were liars until proven that they were worthy of his time. Namjoon adjusted his glasses, before he spoke the waiter came back with the coffee setting down before smiling between the two and leaving. 

 

“Jeongguk. I’m a very cruel man when it comes to being lied too. I’ll ask you again. Do you know my husband.” Namjoon said sternly. 

 

“I didn’t know you had a husband. I swear.” 

 

Namjoon frowned, grabbing the folder next to him, sliding it to him. 

 

“Lying still. How about I jog your memory with some pictures? He came over your house today as a matter of fact. Open it. Maybe it’ll jog your memory.” The elder spat. 

 

Namjoon watched Jeongguk’s eyes widened, the look of horror on his face looking through the pictures. 

 

“Now. Tell me. Do you know my husband jeongguk?” 

 

There was a slight pause, before Jeongguk looked into Namjoon’s face. 

 

“Yes. I do.” 

 

“I know you do. How do you know him?” 

 

“...I’m a cop on the JW case.” 

 

“Is that why he was meeting with you? To get information?” 

 

“Kind of.” 

 

“What do you mean kind of?” Namjoon questioned. 

 

“Jimin would see me, just to hang out? We are friends.” 

 

“Friends?” 

 

“Yes. We worked on your case together.” 

 

“He’s no longer a detective so why is he having meetings with you without consulting me first.” Namjoon disputed. 

 

“He probably thought you’d be mad.”

 

Mad didn’t quite match with what Namjoon was feeling. His husband, someone who he’d been trusting,  had frequent meetings with a cop who was still on the case of someone who had Yoongi.  The anger boiled into Namjoon. 

 

Namjoon softly smiled. “I’d be careful these next few days, Jeongguk. I don’t take lying easily. Speaking of which. How’s your mother doing?” 

 

“How do you know about her?” 

 

“Do you think for one second, I would see my husband with another man, and think I wouldn’t find information on him?” 

 

“Don’t you dare touch her you filt— 

 

“Now, now. It isn’t nice to call people names.” Namjoon toyed, smiling at the younger man. “Thank you for meeting with me today. It was a pleasure.” Namjoon bowed, before taking his leave to the car,

 

Namjoon could barely process the words that Jeongguk had spoken to him. He felt betrayed, lied to, and overall hurt. His husband had been lying to him. Everyone had secrets, but not him and Jimin. He was sure he told the younger everything. 

 

When Namjoon had gotten in the car, his hands gripped the steering wheel as hard as he possibly could. This feeling felt so foreign to him. He never thought he could get angry with Jimin. Not his pretty boy. So when Namjoon pulled into the garage of their house, he went straight for the bedroom. 

 

“Dadd— 

 

“When the fuck were you going to tell me you talked to Jeongguk?! That you guys were fucking partners?” Namjoon shouted. 

 

“Baby, please, calm down. S-sit down.”

 

“I don’t want to sit in a bed with someone who’s been lying to me.” 

 

“Please, baby. Sit with me.” Jimin pleaded. 

 

“He told me, Jimin.” 

 

“Jimin? No. No. T-that’s not my name. I’m pretty boy. I’m baby. I’m not Jimin.” The younger hiccupped. 

 

Namjoon’s heart clenched.  “You could tell me anything in the world. You could tell me you love me. Tell me how much you wanted to be with me. But you left out Jeongguk. Someone who is still a cop! Someone who could get us in fucking trouble! How could you be so fucking stupid?  How the fuck do you expect me to take care of you? Buy your lingerie? Buy you every car you want, pay for your parents house? And you are out here playing reminisce with your old cop buddy?” 

 

“B-baby. I wanted you to be able to do this on your own without my inference. If it got legal that’s why I had jeongguk. I was using him.” Jimin stuttered. 

 

Namjoon walked closer to the bed, speaking through his teeth. “I want you out of my house. When I come back in here.  You need to be out. I can’t stand liars.” 

 

With that the elder began to walk, before he felt Jimin’s hands at his chest. 

 

“Daddy please. I won’t lie again. I love you. I’m sorry. I need you. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry.” Jimin sobbed into his shoulder.

 

“You don’t love me, Jimin. Because if you did. You wouldn’t have lied to me.” 

 

“No, Daddy. I love you so much. I love you with all my heart. Please don’t leave me.” Jimin sobbed into his shoulder. 

 

Namjoon loved Jimin more than anything in the world, but he hated liars. If you lied to him, even a white lie meant you weren’t to be trusted. And when he thought of how Jeongguk spoke to him. It hurt. Jimin was the only person that the elder trusted outside of Yoongi. And now, he couldn’t even trust Jimin. 

 

“You’ve betrayed my trust Jimin. I can’t have someone like you around. I’ll have Hoseok pack your things.” Namjoon ripped Jimin’s hands off. 

 

“D-daddy. Please. Forgive me..” 

 

“No. Get out of my house, Jimin.” Namjoon made his way to the door, before turning around. 

 

“It’s funny, you’ve seen me kill people who lie to me. Don’t think you are any different. I do not like liars, Jimin. Just because I loved you, does not mean I won’t kill you for this.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see updates on how my progress on the fic is. Follow me on twitter @Joonieshoodhoe


	3. "How long will it hurt?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry, you waited two months for an update.
> 
> Mental Illness sucks.

  


  


_ It was a typical  night for Namjoon. He had to kill off three people in one night for stepping on toes in his organization. Namjoon was what you call a very demanding man. He got what he wanted and he didn’t take no for an answer. If you wanted protection. You had to pay for the service. Plain and simple. He always made sure that you read and signed a contract about how much you’d have to keep him out of your home. When three of his clients came up short, not giving him his money, he had to do something simple.  _

  


_ Exterminate.  _

  


_ If you don’t pay. You die. That’s how Namjoon saw it.  _

  


_ So when it was time for him to find them, there was no real discussion.  _

  


_ “Kim Jae.” Namjoon paced around her. Her hands were tied, while her head was hung.  Namjoon looked at her in disgust.  _

  


_ “Seems as if you are a little late with bringing me my money.” Namjoon spat.  _

  


_ “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t have right n- _

  


_ Namjoon crouched down in front of her, tilting her head up with the front of his gun.  _

  


_ “Now, Now, Now. Did I ask you to speak? I didn’t right.” He cooed, she flinched feeling his finger on her face. “Don’t speak unless spoken to. Okay, Pumpkin.” He smiled lightly tapping her face with the gun, standing up.  _

  


_ “Kim Jae. You’ve owed me money for quite sometime now. Saving your brother, paying off your daughter’s ransom, and helping your petty little…” Namjoon trailed off looking to his right seeing the four lines of cocaine on the table. “I guess, drug addiction. You used your loan money for drugs.” Namjoon clicked his tongue, shaking his head.  _

  


_ “Disgusting little bitch.” Namjoon spoke again.  _

  


_ “Where’s my money, Kim Jae.” Namjoon asked standing in front of her.  “Look at me when you speak, I want hear you lie.”  _

  


_ “I-I only have half, I was trying to get the rest next week. P-please give me more time.” The woman begged.  _

  


_ Namjoon darkly laughed. “More time for what? You must take me for a goddamn fool, huh?”   _

  


_ The woman shook, and begged bowing in front of him.  _

  


_ Namjoon stood. Unphased.  _

  


_ “I-I can do other things to pay for the other half..” She reached up, pulling at the belt on Namjoon’s jeans.  _

  


_ The elder grabbed her by the hair. “Oh how lovely. You think sex is going to make this easier you didn’t you.” Namjoon looking in her eyes in fake awe. “It doesn’t. It just means you’ll suffer.” Namjoon put his gun to her throat. “Don’t touch me.” Namjoon stared into her eyes and without hesitation pulling  the trigger.  _

  


_ Letting her body slip to the floor, he heard her choking. “Leo. Tear this house up until you find the first half of my money. Get out in a timely fashion.” Namjoon instructed. _

  


_ “Yes sir.”  _

  


_ Namjoon turned taking off his gloves. “Hakyeon, stay here with Leo. Make sure no one, but you two make it back alive. And dispose of these gloves.” Namjoon dropped the gloves.  _

  


_ “Yes, Master Namjoon.”  _

  


_ Namjoon peacefully walked out, closing the door as if nothing happened. Unlocking his brand new Cadillac Escalade.  Hopping into it, and speeding off. Namjoon finally let out a long sigh.. It was slightly stressful especially the clean up. The elder turned on the radio to catch tune of an almost ending song.  Namjoon looked down at the text flashing on his screen as he reached a red light.  _

  


**_Baby [11:34PM] : Daddy? When are you coming home?_ **

  


**Me [11:34PM] : I should be there in twenty minutes or so. Wait for me, I’ve had an exhausting day. And I need you.**

  


**Baby [11:34] : Okay daddy. See you when you get home. I love you so much.**

  


**Me [11:35] : I love you so much more**

_ There was still very little to no word on Yoongi no matter how many women he flirted with, how many men he captured for some reason there were no whereabouts for his best friend, and he ultimately felt disgusted about sending Yoongi in.  _

  


_ Namjoon set the trap for Yoongi to get caught, everything was so open it was easy. It made him look easy and weak, like he was off his game. Jimin was immaculate, an ex-detective, and far beyond being a genius. He had helped Namjoon formulate such a plan with no holes, but one. Yoongi’s outcome of getting hurt were far too high, but even knowing the consequences. Yoongi agreed.  _

  


_ When Namjoon parked into the garage, he was anticipating a lot of things when he walked in. Questions that he probably couldn’t answer. And answers that probably didn’t make sense to anyone, not even himself. When he opened the door all he heard was silence. No one was in their big living space area. The house felt so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. The elder sat down his coat. He took a wild guess that Jimin told everyone to leave him alone for the night.  _

  


_ The elder trailed to the bedroom finding Jimin already in his own world. His long muscular legs were spread across the bed, his body slightly arched off the bed at the pleasure he was giving himself. Namjoon made sure to keep quiet so he could watch in peace for a moment, the elder watched Jimin stretched himself  in and out with the blue dildo.  _

  


_ “You started without me.” Namjoon cooed, noticing the younger slightly arching up.  _

  


_ “Only to make it easier for you.” Jimin moaned.  _

  


_ “You look so pretty. Is this new?” Namjoon questioned eyeing the toy. _

  


_ “Just got it today, I wanted to play with it before you got in.” Jimin whimpered.  _

  


_ “It’s stretching you perfectly.” Namjoon licked his lips, before lessening the distance. “It’s been a rough day, baby.” The elder dipped his head down to kiss Jimin softly.  _

  


_ “I know, Daddy. Do you have time tonight.”   _

  


_ “Always.” Namjoon smiled _

  


_ “Then, what are you waiting for?”  _

  


_ “What’s your safe words, pretty boy?” Namjoon pulled the handcuffs from the drawer, along with Jimin’s baby pink gag ball, and his favorite riding crop.  _

  


_ “Pineapple for stop. Apple for slow down.”  _

  


_ “Good boy. Remember those words, okay. I love you.”   _

  


_ “I love you too.”  _

  
  


There were pieces left from when he left. 

A lot of pieces and yet, Namjoon felt nothing. It was like his life ended, and not to be melodramatic. 

  


The elder heard the door close, he heard Jimin crying for him. He heard it all. And instantly he regretted it. 

  


Namjoon loved Jimin. No matter what. He was still in love with Jimin.

  


Replaying Jimin’s hands on his chest, his sobs, his pleas. He even remembered his threat to Jimin. 

  


Jimin lied to him, snuck around behind his back to go see Jeongguk someone who was hiding his best friend. If Jimin would have been honest, he would have listened, maybe reasoned with him. 

  


But here he was, sitting in his office, lonesome, without Jimin. 

  


“Boss.” 

  


Namjoon looked up to see a worried Hoseok. 

  


“So what’s the plan for now?” 

  


Namjoon sighed. “We might have to wait it out, we have to see what happens now. I'll try to contact Jeongguk again, I don’t know. I’m unsure.” 

  


“Do you want me to do something?” 

  


“If Yoongi had lied to you and Taehyung. If he had lied to you both about the other would you still want him.” Namjoon questioned. 

  


“How. We lived here, there was no getting around it.” Hoseok retorted. 

  


“If y’all didn’t.” 

  


“Hmm. I would communicate my feelings are not to be played with even along with Taehyung. We are still people with feelings.” 

  


“Do you love Yoongi?” 

  


“More than my own life.” Hoseok responded 

  


“Do you love Taehyung?” 

  


“More than my own life.” Hoseok said again. 

  


“If you saw Yoongi or Taehyung talking to someone in their past life before you. Do you become angry? Do you become fed up, or do you let it be.” Namjoon questioned. 

  


“I would let it be. I wasn’t around in their past lives, who they were before isn’t who they are now.” 

  


“But it ties into the present life.” Namjoon rebuttal. 

  


“Is that what this is about?”

  


Namjoon shook his head. “This is about him betraying my trust, Hoseok.” 

  


“I don’t pry in relationships, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. Kicking Jimin out.” 

  


“Why?” 

  


“Because you love him.” 

  


“No I don’t.” Namjoon groaned. 

  


“Are you trying to convince me or yourself that you don’t. You are still wearing your ring. And by this time you are trying to pry Jimin away from you while you work. And the way you are tapping your fingers is how I do when I need a smoke, but instead—- you need Jimin. You are my boss, but I’m not oblivious to how much you love Jimin. None of us are.” Hoseok scruffed. 

  


“How stupid do you think I am?” Namjoon questioned. 

  


“Very fucking stupid if you ask me. You fuck Jimin to de-stress.” Hoseok pulled out a cigarette offering one to the elder, but being waved off. 

  


“He lied.” Namjoon sternly spoke. 

  


“Boss, you had him trailed. That’s not fair.” 

  


“It is if you are married to a man who can kill you at the  blink of an eye.”

  


“Would you kill him?” 

  


“I could.” Namjoon trailed. 

  


“But would you?” Hoseok asked again. 

  


“No.” 

  


“Exactly.” 

  
  


At this point, Jin felt a little sorry for Jeongguk. His mother was dying and the basis of their relationship wasn’t really anything more than Jin putting his dick in Jeongguk’s ass. 

  


“Madame..” Jin snapped his head towards the door, seeing a larger broad man with blonde hair standing in silence. 

  


“Speak.” 

  


“Jihyo and Momo are here.”  Hyuk spoke softly. 

  


“Why? They aren’t due to bring me my money until next week.” Jin frowned. 

  


“They said it pertains to the wearabouts for JW.” 

  


Jin waved Hyuk to send them in before getting up and grabbing his favorite bottle of aged Pinot Noir, pouring it into a glass. Jin absolutely hated this portion, dealing with rodents was the protection’s job. Not his. Drugs and the girls under him was his jurisdiction. He hated dealing with anything outside of that. 

  


In came, two thin girls both girls stood in front of Jin’s desk. One just slightly taller than other, they bowed before waiting in silence.

  


“And What can I do for you ladies today? It isn’t pay week.” Jin spoke, taking a sip of his wine swishing it around in his glass for fragrance. 

  


“We have all the information you need about JW.” Momo spoke. 

  


“I’m listening.” 

  


“He’s in Gangnam.” Jihyo inserted. 

  


“Here why?” Jin asked. 

  


“From what our other girls are telling us, its on business not pleasure. He asked for four of us just yesterday. We aren’t sure why, but we lied and say we were booked solid.” Momo included. 

  


“One second. He’s asking for MY girls? He can’t even pay for his part of his drug intake.” Jin said rhetorically. “Who’s the muscle, I need to make sure while you girls are protected while doing your jobs.” 

  


“Ravi and Ken are the head security and we have others that came with them but that’s not we are here.  JW’s friend had been with me.” Momo added in. 

  


“He did? Why didn’t you say that in the first place. Spill it.” 

  


“Bhuwakul is his name.He said he had relations with JW, more or so, they had known each other to be complete outliers. Bhuwakul to his parents, but Bam to the rest of us.” Momo stopped, before sitting down in the seat.  “After we had sex that night, he paid me to hear him talk. He talked about how he wanted to date a girl like me.” 

  


“Too bad, you are mine.” Jihyo snorted. 

  


‘Unrelated.” Jin spoke waiting for Momo to continue. 

  


‘He said that JW was planning on starting a war in the drug ring area. That he was planning on getting the company and the organization  to be against each other. Bam said that, it’s why they kidnapped Min Yoongi in the first place. Because they wanted to turn the The Company against against us.” 

  


“Why?” 

  


“I didn’t exactly ask.” 

  


“Wait. Mommy. Doesn’t JW owe us.” Jihyo finally spoke in. 

  


“Yes, but he wouldn’t go through all of this discourse for not being able to pay his money.” Jin stated. 

  


“No. Mommy. JW owes us, which means he is going to try to distract us from getting our money from him.” Jihyo continued. 

  


“We don’t have him tailed?” Jin questioned. 

  


“No.” 

  


There was a brief silence, while Jin contemplated. 

  


One, he could try to trail JW with one of the girls, but that would make his work messy and sloppy. 

  


Two, he could find a way to talk to the company see what they know, but that's also undiscovered territory. That meant putting a white flag up as if The Organizers were going to give up and that was the last thing that Jin wanted.

  


“Mommy, the cop. Have him track JW.” Momo suggested

  


“I haven’t talked to him, but maybe.” Jin spoke aloud. 

  


“Question.” Jihyo raised her hand.

  


“Listening.” 

  


“Who’s Min Yoongi to the Company?” 

  


_ Silence.  _

  


“Bam didn’t say.” Momo added. 

  


“I know very little about the Company. I know the guy in Charge is called Boss.” Jin spoke again. 

  


“So. How do you communicate. How is there negotiating of who’s territory is whose.” Jihyo questioned

  


“We have our most trusted bodyguards meet. For me it’s Wonsik and for him it’s Hakyeon.” Jin sat down, taking a sip  of his wine that had time to open up a little. 

  


“Momo.” 

  


“Yes, Mommy?” 

  


“Have Wonsik meet with Hakyeon this week. Tell him touch base with me first.” 

  


“Do you have an idea of what you are going to do?” Jihyo questioned. 

  


“Not at all, but I will protect my foundation, and my girls.” 

  


“And that's why you are our Mommy.” Momo smiled. 

  


“Now, leave. Time is money, you are due next week with my pay cut. Shoo. Let me see what I can cook up for JW and The Company.” 

  


The two girls bowed, grabbing hands before Jin  taking their leave. 

  


Jin looked at the wine that seemed to taste like juice now. He went to his mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of Bourbon. 

  


“it’s gonna be a long night.” Jin whispered before taking a swing from the bottle. 

  
  
  


Jimin felt like someone had shot him in his chest. Namjoon kicked him out after he explained his portion and it was enough for him. So when Hakyeon drove him back to Busan, he felt his tears stream down his face. 

  


“Master Jimin.” Hakyeon softly spoke. “I will keep you informed on different moves he takes.” 

  


Jimin sat back, trying to stop his tears. “Protect him until I come back. Just make sure he’s eating three times a day. Breakfast is blueberry pancakes, he likes his eggs soft scrambled, and he doesn't mind the syrup touching his eggs.  For lunch, he usually orders fried egg, white rice and salmon. Make sure that’s on his desk before one-thirty but not before he gets up to smoke. Make sure he has a blunt with his dinner. He tends to like pizza on fridays, and he usually likes his whiskey three ice cubes in a glass.” Jimin said through gritted teeth. 

  


“Yes, Master Jimin.” 

  


“Sneak a container of lubrication in his bottom left drawer. He’s going to need some kind of relief tonight, and a box of tissues. And a blanket on the couch. He’s not going to sleep in the bed tonight.” 

  


“I will have Leo on it. Anything else.” Hakyeon nodded. 

  


“No, thank you.” Jimin opened the door, shifting out, looking at his parents home. 

  


“I went and got you a phone on my own accord. This will be the only phone you can contact me with if anything was to happen. I’ll be here to bring the rest of your things tomorrow.” 

  


Jimin took the small phone in his hand, and bowed in thankfulness. “Thank you so much.”  Hakyeon gave a small smile, rolling up his window, pulling away from the house. 

  


The young boy felt a tight clench in his stomach, he hadn’t prepared the conversation for his parents. How do you simply say. 

  


_ “Mom, Dad. I’m home because my husbands a huge criminal whom kicked me out his house and threatened to kill me but yay I’m home!” He thought to himself. _

  


Jimin walked towards the door, using his key. His parents weren’t home, but to make them aware he sat on the couch in silence. 

  


Jimin couldn’t stop thinking about Namjoon. He had to face it, Namjoon was everything to him. The sun, the moon, and the stars. He was just everything to the younger and it felt like it was all gone in the blink of an eye. One second, Namjoon was calling him pretty, telling him he loved him with all his heart, and the next he was cold like stone. A few tears fell. 

  


_ “Is he okay?” Jimin whispered to Yoongi who looked like someone died.  _

  


_ “Jimin...I”  _

  


_ “Yoongi, is he okay, damn it! Don’t fucking lie to me. Is my fucking boyfriend okay?!” He yelled grabbing Yoongi by the collar.  _

  


_ “He’s in a critical surgery right now. He got hit above his heart. The bullet almost hit a main artery. We are waiting to see.” Yoongi sulkingly responded.  _

  


_ Jimin paced, his eyes tired from crying. He saw Yoongi in a mess, but he was cuddled between Taehyung and Hoseok. This is what he hated the most, this painful anxiety of not knowing if Namjoon was going to come home. He felt his heart racing, whispering to whoever made the decisions of life to not take his boyfriend’s, not his Daddy’s.  _

  


_ After some time had past, the doctor greeted everyone waiting. He bowed his head, and he stood for a moment.  _

  


_ “He’s going to be alright, he’s lucky to be alive if you ask me, but he’s alive. One at a time, go in. He’s going to wake up in a few hours. But let him rest.” The doctor bowed, and Jimin sat down his heart finally slowing.  _

  


_ “Guys. Go home. Yoongi’s going to need it.” Jimin ordered.  _

  


_ “I’m not going anywhere until I see him.” Yoongi grunted.  _

  


_ “We aren’t going anywhere until Yoongi leaves. “ Hoseok finally spoke after being silent for most of the night.  _

  


_ When Jimin doze off it felt like had only been sleeping for an hour, his body was tense, but he felt arms around him, without thinking they younger shielded himself. He didn’t want to be touched, especially if it wasn’t whom he wanted.  _

  


_ “You’d think since I’m in the hospital, you’d be sweet and cuddle to me not away from me.” He heard the groggy voice say, his eyes snapped open.  _

  


_ “Daddy?” Jimin shot up, noticing he was in the hospital bed with Namjoon, his arms linking around him.  _

  


_ “Oo..ow, okay, easy baby.” The elder groaned, causing Jimin to laugh.  _

  


_ “You are okay.”  _

  


_ “I will be. Take care of me.” Namjoon slightly pouted.  _

  


_ “Forever like I was made for it.” Jimin spoke.  _

  


_ There was a brief silence, Jimin rest his head back holding onto Namjoon’s head.  _

  


_ “Jimin?”  _

  


_ “Yes, Daddy?”  _

  


_ “Marry me.” The elder demanded. _

  


_ Jimin looked over, seeing Namjoon’s brown ones staring intensely at his face.  _

  


_ “Come again.”  _

  


_ “Marry me.”  _

  


_ “How?” Jimin questioned.  _

  


_ “I’ll get something figured out.”  _

  


_ “You never even said you loved me.” Jimin snorted.  _

  


_ “I know, now marry me.” Namjoon demanded.  _

  


_ “Do you?”  _

  


_ “I do.”  _

  


_ “How?”  _

  


_ “How could I not?” Namjoon questioned.  _

  


_ “You’ve never said it.”   _

  


_ Namjoon sighed, Jimin felt Namjoon pull him into his lap. “ I love you a lot more than I'll ever tell you at this moment, but I do. If I didn’t you wouldn’t be here with me.”  _

  
  


_ “If we get married, you have to get more guys to take your place. I don’t care if they die. I care if you do.”  Jimin said softly.  _

  


_ “I can do that.” Namjoon smiled. “Is that a yes?”  _

  


_ “Yes, Daddy. Just please don’t ever get hurt like that. I couldn’t stand that thought of you leaving me.”  _

  


_ “As long as you have my heart and my trust. I’ll never leave you.”  _

  


_ “You are so mushy.” Jimin smiled. _

  


_ “Yeah, maybe it’s because of the medicine.” Namjoon softly chuckled.  _

  


_ “I love you.” Jimin laid back down, throwing his arm over Namjoon’s, softly kissing his shoulder.  _

  


_ “And I love you.”  _

  
  


Jimin was crying in hysterics now, he promised and vowed to take care of Namjoon even if it meant his own life. He wiped away his tears trying to keep himself collected, feeling a vibration of the phone Hakyeon gave him. 

  


**Hakyeon [2:34pm] : Everything's put into place, Master. Try to get some rest. He seems out of it today.**

  


Jimin heard the keys turned and he reached over wiping his eyes, he quickly turned on the tv watching whatever was on. 

  


“Did you leave— Jimin!!” His mother squealed. “Come give mom a hug.” 

  


His mother was very sweet lady, he gained most of his charm and maybe his looks from her. She was rather shorter than him, but tell her that and she’d make you shorter. Jimin, embraced his mother smelling the lavender scented perfume he’d gotten her for her birthday almost two years ago before he joined the force. 

  


“Hi, my son. It’s been so long. And your hair is so black. Are you eating? You look rather thin. I’ll whip up you a nice meal.”  Jimin’s mother rubbed his stomach giving him and soft smile. 

  


“Son! It's been so long, I could barely recognize you. You are so handsome!” Jimin’s dad brought in a hug smiling at him. 

  


“What brings you in?” Jimin’s dad sat down on the couch. 

  


“Nothing. I miss you guys.” He fibbed. It wasn’t much of a lie, he did miss his parents, but he was here specifically because Namjoon’s request for him to leave.  

  


“You get rested, I’m sure it was a long drive. Me and your father will handle the rest.” His mother softly kissed his cheek. 

  


“Did your husband not want to join us?” Jimin’s father questioned. 

  


“He actually is on a bit of a business trip, being alone in a big house without company was making me miss home. So I came here.” Jimin softly smiled, feeling his eyes pool. “I’m gonna skip out on dinner tonight. We went to a good place in Gangnam before I came.” 

  


“O-Oh? Eat a little. Mom didn’t make this food for you to be rude.” She snapped. 

  


“Maybe tomorrow. I am still exhausted from the drive here.”  Jimin smiled. 

  


“Get some rest. We can eat together tomorrow.” His father rubbed his shoulder, pushing him towards the steps. 

  
  


Jimin bowed to his parents before making it down the hall to his bedroom. Jimin’s parents had a nicer house now that he had been with Namjoon. They’d bought them a house after the wedding. The younger didn’t want to be the only one living in luxury while his parents lived in poverty. When he opened the door, everything was exactly the way that it had been before he left. His Queen sized bed took up the first half the room, while his dresser took up the rest. The walls were painted in a smooth Vermillion paint, it went well with the Ivory white pima sheets, the second best to Egyption cotton. Namjoon picked out the type of fabric. Jimin found himself tearing up at the room in itself. After all the room looked like the bedroom that he and his husband shared only their walls back in Gangnam were Egyption Blue. 

  


Jimin held himself together until he saw the picture on the photo frame. It was their honeymoon. He had gotten a polaroid camera for a wedding gift and he wanted to use it by showing off his husband. Namjoon had blonde hair, along with Jimin around this time.When Jimin took the picture, Namjoon was kissing his cheek, continuously smiling as he did so. Namjoon had been incredibly sweet to Jimin that week. Their honeymoon was one of Jimin’s favorite times, because it showed him that Namjoon truly loved him. They did Normal things for once. Instead of business, they always went out in casual wear. The two even found a nice ramen shop. It was his second favorite. The wedding was his first. The wedding was well planned out, everything matched to his liking except the night before. He was slightly restless. Taehyung had insisted on them two being away from each other the night before the wedding. Something about ruining the tradition. But the way Jimin could sleep was in Namjoon’s arms. Even if the elder was on his phone handling business, feeling his warmth was enough. Jimin silently chuckled. The boy remembered calling Namjoon that night hoping that his soothing voice could possibly suffice. 

  


_ “I have a little more work to do, and yet here I am on the phone with you.” The elder chuckled.  _

  


_ “Of course, it’s the day before our wedding, don’t you think you need a little bit of a break?” Jimin rolled over turning Namjoon on speaker.  _

  


_ “I have early morning business to take care of, and I have some liquidation to fulfill.”  _

  


_ Jimin rolled his eyes. “Make sure you are still presentable for the wedding, baby doesn’t like messy  Daddy.”  _

  


_ “No promises.”  _

  


_ “We have actual normal guest. There better be promises.” Jimin snapped.  _

  


_ “Careful, baby. You are going to be Daddy’s. Be polite, or Daddy’s not going to be nice.”  _

  


_ “Who said I wanted you to be nice?” Jimin snorted.  _

  


_ “Oh?”  _

  


_ “Give me your best shot.”  _

  


_ “I can’t wait.”  _

  


_ There were a few moments of silence. Times like this this, he was happy that he never dated anyone seriously. Comfortable silence was something that Jimin was taught when he was younger by his mother. She always told him that if you are in love, there is no need for so much talking, sometimes you just need someone to keep you as comfortable as you make them. This was it, Namjoon was Jimin’s everything. No matter how many times he yelled at Namjoon about not cleaning up, or not making it to Jimin’s annual shopping trips. He was still in love with Namjoon everyday a little more than before. Tomorrow, he’d be Namjoon’s forever. Nothing could separate him, and that's what Jimin liked to hear. Jimin felt his eyes go heavy, his mind wandering slowly off to the thought of Namjoon being in his bed right now, softly kissing his face so he could sleep. Tonight was the first night that had been away from each other since they had gotten together.  _

  


_ “Daddy, baby’s going to sleep.” Jimin said in his yawn.  _

  


_ “I’ll be up.”  _

  


_ “Mm. Goodnight.”  _

  


_ “I won’t hang up.” Namjoon whispered.  _

  


_ Jimin closed his eyes letting sleep take over him.  _

  


Jimin croaked, putting his head into the pillow. He began weeping profusely.

  


He thought he ruined all of it. Jimin didn’t care about anyone else, or anything else. He just    wanted Namjoon, the man whom he loved from the start. He wanted his husband with him. 

  
  


Taehyung looked over at his best friend, Baekhyun. The elder tapping at his phone quickly.

  


“My fiancé is almost home. We can go out then.” Baek reassured, and Taehyung nodded. 

  


“Taehyung?” 

  


“Yes, hyung?” 

  


“Thank you for killing him. I was a complete wreck about Sehun for a while.”

  


“Well….” Taehyung trailed. “I didn’t kill him.” 

  


“Hmm?” 

  


“My boyfriend did.”

  


“Nonetheless. I am grateful.” 

  


Before Taehyung could speak, the door was being unlocked and opened. Before Taehyung was a much taller, skinnier man. His hair was the same shade as Baekhyun’s. The man had ears that stuck out, and he had such a wide smile when his eyes caught Baekhyun. 

  


“Hey baby— Who’s this.” the man said raising his eyebrow as he leaned in to kiss the other. 

  


“Chanyeol, this is Taehyung. Taehyung, Chanyeol.” 

  


Taehyung bowed. 

  


“So, you are the runt that Baekhyun was looking for. What brings you here?” 

  


“Do you read my text or did you only pay attention to the part where I said I want you inside me.” Baekhyun chuckled. 

  


“You can’t send things like that and expect me to focus on working! That’s not how it works and you know it.” Chanyeol pouted. 

  


Taehyung felt a sting of envy over the two whom seem to be in their own little world for a moment. 

  


“Tae?” Baekhyun interrupted. 

  


“Huh? Yes, Hyung?” 

  


“What kind of toy do you like using?”  Chanyeol asked

  


“A double barrel.” 

  


“That’s a little big isn’t it. Especially where you are headed.” Chanyeol snorted. 

  


“I know.” 

  


“It doesn’t load up in time.” Baekhyun finally inserted. 

  


“A double barrel easy, but we need you to get something quicker just in case.”

  


“Sounds like a plan.” Taehyung agreed. 

  
  


*** 

  


Taehyung had never actually been gun shopping before, he knew how to get weaponry but there was something exciting about the gun shop, or gun palace. They had so much that Taehyung swore he’d come back. 

  


“MP5K is a nice quick one.” Chanyeol picked up the weapon to examine it, before sliding it to Taehyung

  


“I’ve never used anything other than a Smith and Wesson 629.” Taehyung examined. 

  


“Easily grip, quick shot range. This is quicker than a double barrel. This is something you can actually put two in your jacket.” 

  


“I’ll take it.” 

  


“Two it is. You’ll need something quick if you are going to go in.” Chanyeol added. 

  


“A knife?” Taehyung smirked. 

  


“Not just any knife, a knife that can cut through skin like soft butter.” Chanyeol chuckled. 

  


“How do you know so much about weapons?” Taehyung asked walking to match Chanyeol’s speed. 

  


“I’m a gang leader. If there was a new gun on the market. I had to know about it.”

  


Taehyung noticed Baekhyun was already in the knife department. He smiled as the elder waved at them both. 

  


“You guys took enough.” Baekhyun pouted. 

  


“I was telling Tae about knives. Forgive me.” Chanyeol smirked. 

  


“You’ll want something quick.” Baekhyun grabbed Taehyung by his shoulder. 

  


“Where are you going anyway?” Chanyeol asked. 

  


There was a brief silence, before Baekhyun looked at his fiancée. 

  


“Taehyung is going to look for JW.” Baekhyun softly spoke

  


_ silence.  _

  


“You’ll need a knife that’s quick, steel, cleanable, and that can go in your shoe. One of my guys dealt with JW when he was a rookie.” Chanyeol stated. 

  


“A Rookie?” Taehyung cocked his eyebrow. 

  


“JW wasn’t always this tormenting, antagonist. He used to be someone who wanted to be someone. A doctor, apparently. He came from his medical exams and his father had been shot cold blooded and his mom. Well..let’s say the person who killed his mother made Jack The Ripper’s work look like a failed comedy sketch.” Chanyeol added. 

  


“Do you know what happened?” Taehyung questioned. 

  


“I know a guy who runs a very large Company. They deal with protection from all around. From the information that I had kind of received his parents had been low on payments to him. So, he had them killed.” 

  


“Low on payments?” 

  


“Tae, this world isn’t easy. When you owe people money you have to give it back with either sex, or your life. There is no refunds or rebuffed. You repay your debt and you will be free.” Chanyeol finally whispered. 

  


“What did they need protection from?” Taehyung questioned. 

  


“To be completely honest with you. No one knows why they have to kill someone, they are given orders. It’s like sausage. You never know how it’s made, but you know it happens.” Chanyeol shrugged 

  


“That’s a terrible analogy and you know it.” Baekhyun chuckled. 

  


Taehyung had to pull together an elaborate reason why Namjoon had JW’s parents killed, but there waa feeling that this had more to do with Yoongi. Maybe it was the reason that Yoongi was sent in.

  


Taehyung walked further down the aisle to get alone with his own thoughts. How long had the company been up a running? For decades? Maybe even centuries. Yoongi and Namjoon were friends since birth which meant that someone how parents were involved in some kind of way. Then Taehyung thought harder. He tried to remember all the times he talked with Namjoon. 

  


_ “Seeing Yoongi be so happy and so collect around you two is something I never thought I see.”  _

  


_ Taehyung watched Namjoon pull out a filled glass bottle. Whiskey, he presumed.  _

  


_ “What makes you say that?” Taehyung questioned.  _

  


_ “His parents died when he was fairly young.”  _

  


_ “What happened to them?”  _

  


_ “They got set up by the King.” Namjoon took a long sip of the whiskey, turning towards Taehyung but the younger properly declined.  _

  


_ “The king?”  _

  


_ “Madame’s family. It was the King, The Queen, the Jack, and Madame.”  _

  


_ “I wonder why she didn’t just use ten. It helps keep the deck in order.” Taehyung states.  _

  


_ “To my understanding, and even a theory is that she wanted to be something different from her parents.”  _

  


_ “I see.”  _

  


_ “As I was saying. Yoongi’s parents had been set up by someone who I don’t know. They had dropped Yoongi off at my house. I hadn’t been born yet, but that night someone hurt them. Badly.” Namjoon took another sip of the brown liquid, slightly coughing.  _

  


_ Taehyung sighed softly. “Does Yoongi know?”  _

  


_ “He knows they got hurt, but no one mentioned to him that his parents were set up.”  _

  


_ “Why are you telling me this ?” Taehyung questioned.  _

  


_ “Because, I need to figure out if you are trustworthy enough to not only be around me, but to be around my husband. Jimin spoke highly of you, if I didn’t know any better I would say that he adores you. But that isn’t enough for me. I need to see for myself.” _

  


_ Taehyung nodded.  _

  


_ “Don’t make me regret this kid.”  _

  
  


Taehyung felt the uneasiness in his stomach, Chanyeol began driving him into a place he didn’t even notice that existed in Gangnam. 

  


“You are going to meet various people, Taehyung. Do not trust just anyone with information.” Chanyeol spoke. 

  


“Where are we exactly.” Taehyung questioned, noticing the building to his right. 

  


“My friends tell me this is where JW hangs out. Do not cause a scene here. Talk your way through.” Chanyeol warned again. 

  


“Why did you take me shopping if I don’t cause a scene.” 

  


“Because you are going to need protection. Yoongi is already missing, I’m sure Baekhyun wouldn’t want to explain to Hoseok why you have a bullet in your chest.”

  


Taehyung nodded. 

  


“This is your stop. Good Luck.” Chanyeol patted his shoulder. 

  


“Thank you. Keep Baek safe.” Taehyung shuffled out the car. 

  


“Can do.”

  


Taehyung did a half smirk, before shutting the door. He watched Chanyeol speed down the street until he was no longer in seeing distance. 

  


He looked at the building. “Pink Paradise.” 

  


When Taehyung walked into the bar, it seemed to have a nicer decorum that what he initially expected. He suspected it to be filled with extremely loud drunk men and women yelling at the women to take more of their clothes off. The smell of sex didn’t even touch his nose nor did the smell of alcohol. This place looked like someone’s house, but nicer. The lounge was empty but it was filled with pearl colored chairs. The wooden table had magazines on top, along with an a black ottoman right next to it everything look comfortable.  The chandelier at the top gave it that charming look along with the desk that sat a receptionist. The walls were plastered in different variations of pink, giving it a softer tone. There were soft whispers, but nothing completely out the ordinary. This confused Taehyung. This place was a club, well supposedly anyway but it reminded Taehyung of the fancy hotel. Not just any hotel, a hotel that Yoongi specifically took him to. 

  


“Hi! Welcome to Pink Paradise! My name is Mina! Do you have a club membership with us?”

  


Taehyung looked at the small figured woman with black hair. 

  


Taehyung shook his head. 

  


“Well...Is this your first time?” 

  


“Yes.” 

  


“Well. If you’d like to enter you so you can enjoy the amenities you’ll have to create a membership with us.” Mina smiled. 

  


“I’ll do it.” 

  


“Follow me.” She giggled. 

As Taehyung followed her down an elongated hall way, he began noticing he interior changing with every step he took. The variety pink walls, were turning into red bricks with cement, and the fluffy carpet was becoming hardwood. 

  


“Listen kid. Me nor none of the girls here do anything for free. You want us to suck your dick that’s fine, but you pay us first. We have a job to do. There will be no fighting in here, nor will they be anything else in. When you come through the front door you come in looking professional. This is a business.” Mina quickly spoke. “If you start a fight in here, we will have one of our top guys kick your ass.” 

  


Taehyung stood back in shocked, the change in interior the change in Mina’s personality. He couldn’t quite believe it. Before the younger knew it, Taehyung heard the loud sounds of music, along with the slight smell of alcohol. 

  


“As a member, one of the girls in the main lounge will bring you back here. You don’t come back all willy nilly, you have to be escorted. If you come with a party more than five you have to go through the back entrance. And that’s where security is—— 

  


“Hi Mi! Where is Mommy? I have to drop off my payments.” A girl called from down the hall. 

  


“Mommy is done for the day. You should have dropped your payments off earlier, you bitch. She’s going to be asking for your head.” Mina growled. 

  


“This is my first late offense! This won’t happen again.” The smaller girl with short cut hair said. “Who’s he? A regular?” 

  


“A new member. Now get out. I have to do his registration.” Mina snapped, making the younger girl run off. 

  


Taehyung noticed a small desk at the end of the corner with possibly the nicest computer he’d ever seen before. 

  


“There’s a lot of paperwork that needs to be filled out. I need you ID, your address, social security, bank information, and two other addresses that you are located.” Mina spoke. 

  


“Isn’t this a little much?” Taehyung questioned. 

  


“Most people say that. We need to be able to ID you in anyway possible if asked by Mommy. If Mommy wants to know who you are, we need to have that on record and file.” 

  


“So, you ask for all those items?” Taehyung raised his eyebrow. 

  


“Look. Either you tell us or you don’t. I don’t give a shit. Joining means you consent all things. If you don’t want to hurt the girls this should be a non-issue.” Mina snapped, handing him the clipboard and a pen. 

  


Taehyung shook his head. 

  


“Fine.” 

  


As Taehyung filled out the papers with all of his information. “Am I allowed to ask questions?” 

  


“Go ahead.”

  


“Why is there a change of decorum? When I first came in, this place looked like a hotel. Something that people go to on business. Back here, it looks like an actual club.” 

  


Mina chuckled. “Mommy thought of a way to make sure businessmen could never get caught. They bring in most of our revenue. Wives are always threatening to leave their husbands over strip clubs, and escorts. This keeps the business safe from drama, and keeps our sales up.” 

  


“But, isn’t that a little sexiest?” Taehyung questioned. 

  


“Women can join too. They just have to go through a more astounding process. They have to have word of the mouth. Either Mommy has to invite them, or a platinum member invites them.” 

  


“What's a platinum member?” 

  


“Platinum members are the ones who became regulars when we first started, they gave Mommy money to do more work ok the interior of the place. They literally keep money inside of the building at all cost.” 

I 

“Intriguing. How many platinum members do you have?” Taehyung questioned. 

  


“Confidental.” She sang. “Are you done. I could be out making money.” 

  


Taehyung initialed eight more times before handing her back the clipboard, handing his ID and a wad of cash to her. 

  


“This should cover my membership for the next few months.” Taehyung finally muttered. 

  


Mina scolded as she finished finalizing his paperwork. 

  


“Do you guys have a bar here?” Taehyung asked. 

  


“Yes.” 

  


“Good because I need a drink.” Taehyung finally said, standing to his feet, and shaming Mina’s hands. 

  


“Follow me.” 

  
  


The sound of water dripping into the same puddle that Yoongi knew he was back in the storage room, on the most uncomfortable mattress that JW could have found.

  


“How long are you going to keep him here, JW.” Yoongi heard the deep voice say. 

  


This time Yoongi made sure not to move. 

  


“Until I get what I want.” JW stated back. 

  


“Do you think you are being overboard even just a little. He’s not the head of the Company?” The voice questioned 

  


“No, but the way we know the boss. We know he will do what he can for his men.” JW snapped. 

  


“What if he doesn’t care. What will you do?” 

  


“Kill him.” JW states without hesitation 

  


“You’ve never killed anyone before. I’m intrigued.”  

  


“Madame has been asking for more money, recently but she hasn’t been focusing on it. I haven’t gotten the text message yet.” 

  


“Are you involved?” 

  


“Bam, you know damn well I’m not involved.” 

  


“Don’t you think being involved would be a good idea?” Bam retorted. 

  


“Why?” 

  


“You could be late on payments, and she’d be fine with it. Instead of trying to take down The Organization. Take down The Company. They are weak. They left Yoongi in that hotel room for us to capture. It’s like they are so off. We could attack them from the outside in. Take them down one at a time, and we will get the wealth.” 

  


“Bam. You idiot. If I’m involved with her. She’ll know that why I’m late on payments.” 

  


“But if you are involved, you could see how she runs her business. We all know about the club, but who runs it when she’s off making drug runs.” Bam questioned. 

  


“Why would I need to know that?!” Jackson asked.

  


“JW, Think about it. You’d have access to all kinds of information. You are starting this war between both right? Wouldn’t it make sense to kind of be in the middle of the war instead of causing it?” 

  


Yoongi understood Bam perfectly. If JW went into the organization making it about pleasure. He’d hear everything especially if he got intimate with Madame. She’d loosen up, and she’d tell him about the work she does. Where she gets her drugs, who she buys from, and the list of people she sells too. 

  


“I’ll do it.” JW spoke. 

  


Yoongi needed to find a way to get in contact with Namjoon. 

  


And he needed to do it quickly.

  
  


Jeongguk felt his heart race in his ears as he ran down the hallway of the hospital. 

  


He had to see her one more time. 

  


Just one more time before she was gone. 

  


_ Just hold on. _

  


_ Just for a few seconds.  _

  


_ Just hold on.  _

  


_ Say goodbye. _

  


_ Say goodbye to me.  _

He raced seeing the number, his chest beating as fast as it could. 

  


“Are you her son? Jeon Jeongguk?” A rather shorter looking man with black and grey hair.  

  


“Yes. That’s me. I’m here. Is she— 

  


“She’s gone, son.” 

  


“N-no. She can’t be. She was supposed to wait for me. She said she wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to me. No, no. Try to wake her up.” Jeongguk stuttered out. 

  


“She died a few seconds before you got— 

  


“No, that’s not fair. That’s not fair.” Jeongguk felt his chest tighten. 

  


“No.” He choked. He ran over to the bed where his mother laid. Her body still felt warm. He picked it up setting her on the floor. 

  


“Get me an actual medic.” Jeongguk shouted. “Hurry!” He screamed.   

  


The younger pressed his hands to her chest pushing down on it.  He placed his mouth onto his mother’s trying to push air into her body. 

  


“Come on!” He screamed, as he pressed down onto her chest over and over again. “You can’t die. You were supposed to say goodbye. Mom. Please wake up.” He leaned feeling an arm on his shoulder. 

  


“She’s gone. Jeongguk.” His mom’s nurse finally said, pulling him to her. 

  


“N-no.” He whispered. 

  


“Sh loved you, Jeongguk. She loved you more than anything in this world. You know it.” She whispered. 

  


“When will I stop hurting?” He said through his tears. “When will I stop hurting, I want to know.” 

  


The nurse sighed. “Baby, you don’t heal. You just learn how to deal with the lost. But you’ll never heal.” 

  


Jeongguk felt pathetic. His mother was gone, and she wasn’t coming back. His body engulfed the smaller woman, she rocked him back and forth. 

  


“Ssh.” She whispered. “Before she left. She said to take care of you. To remind you that she always will.”

  


Jeongguk broke down in hysterics, he felt his face get hot, and he finally let it out. He hollered for his mother. 

  


And for once. 

  


Jeongguk truly felt like a child. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to tell me about the fic and give your opinion or maybe your fury with anything tweet me! 
> 
> @Jooniespinkboi


End file.
